Red White and blue
by Sweetlilloz
Summary: The sequal to Green and Gold read first What will happen now? Tony and Kate are back from Aus. How are Abby and McGee? what will Gibbs do to Tony? and will Kate fit in just like she used to and will she get along with Ziva and Jenny
1. the Blogs

Gee thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter of GG !!! Your all lucky that NCISABBYLOVER left a comment on my video coz otherwise I wasn't going to post this !!

Parings: McAbby Jibbs Tate

Set: first few chapters three weeks after the last chapter of Green and Gold.

Read Green and Gold first cos your not going to understand a lot otherwise.

* * *

The Blogs

Runaway Gypsy's Blog

I'm sitting here at home wow That's weird. Home for me's been a small shared house in Graceville Brisbane Australia for two years while I had no memory of my life before that now well now I'm back. Although I admit The timing of my coming back could have been better and the circumstances could have been a hell of a lot better. Today is the 12/ 2/ 07 Two days after the funeral of my two year old Goddaughter. I don't know what to say, It sucks well it more then sucks but there aren't any words I can think of at this moment in time to describe how bad I feel that I didn't get to meet her under better circumstances.

Abby is as well as can be expect I guess, she's coping just. Tim tries to be strong but I know all he wants to do is sit down and cry. Why he choose to take Izzy McGee when she was so young and made her parents so happy is beyond me the lord works in mysterious ways the pastor of my church always used to say. Tell that to Abby and she'd probably look at you with that evil glare then never speak to you again. I remember when Tony and I arrived home three weeks ago. Abby saw us mainly me and broke down crying the women beside her said something I can't really remember I just remember that she's never going to want to see any of us again soon. Tony and Tim got so mad at her, well after I slapped her. My hands still sore and that was three weeks ago. Abby hugged me for the longest time. I think it was timed as 40 minutes. I think these last few weeks have been such a blur that I can't really remember.

On other news my first day back at NCIS was today. That was interesting. A new director she seems nice. She and Gibbs seem to have a past from what Tony told me. He seems the same old Tony to every one else I guess the break and helping me changed him a bit he's not obnoxious as he was before but we still tease each other. That hasn't change which is good with all That's going on at the moment, to have something not change is a welcome relief. Ziva David well jury's still out on her. I haven't worked with her enough to make a real thought on her. I know she has a thing for Tony my profiler training picked that up. It also picked up that Tony is not even interested. He, He. She's not his type. How do I know this? Experience.

I saw my brothers last week, it was great to see them again. Everything was explained, and they again tried to get me to quit what I do but I love it to much and I know the risks but I continue to do it anyway. Well That's about it for me its about 3 in the morning and I'm meant to be getting up in a couple of hours it might help to get some sleep

KATE

* * *

Movie Fanatic's Blog 

Well life these past three weeks have been well interesting doesn't seem to fit. Abby bawling when she saw Kate. The Kate slapping the hell out of a stranger (Go KATIE). Izzy's funeral something I'll never be ok with if I ever meet that jack ass who killed my goddaughter they'd wanna be a fast runner. That and they would want to be bullet proof cos I know a hell of a lot of people with guns who'll be coming after his ass.

Its great to have Kate home where she belongs not that she didn't fit in with Ollie and Tess and all them but, to have her back where we first meet. That's great its more then great it's the best. To have my partner back, a person I don't have to explain every joke too is priceless. I'll never take her for granted again. She's Kate and no one and nothing can replace the friendship we have. To the casual observer it might seem like we hate each other, but we don't we tease out of fun. Well mines more flirting I have no idea if she's doing it to flirt back or what, but Gezz I hope so.

On the topic of flirting it seems that Ziva has found it, and trying it on me and only me which is rather annoying. Maybe I should kiss Kate that would make her stop LOL. Heck I'd kiss Kate for any reason, she's well she's I don't know how to put she's well she's Kate. I look forward to a undercover case and hope its with her they were always fun cos then I could hold her hand or brush the hair out of her eyes with out getting hit or harmed in some way. Is that sad?...yes it is. I'm a sad man I admit it I have a thing for my closest friend and partner. But who wouldn't its Kate. Now if it was Ziva well, I'll leave that I was taught if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all. Kate taught me that back when I first met her. I've learnt a lot from her she's a good teacher. I really have to tell her the stories about Gibbs and the director, that'll give her a laugh.

Ab's is coping only just, I wish there was more I could do for her I really do. I feel so bad that I can't do more then I have already but what can I do except be there for her.

Well look at the time its 3am I'd better get sleep or Kate's not going to let me live it down

T. Dawg

* * *

Infatuated's Blog 

Three words. Must. Kill. Kate.

Ok so I wont kill her but I have to do something since we left to See if she was alive That's all Tony talks about. Kate this. Kate That. Kate said this. Oh Kate would never have done that. I'm sick of it What about me I'm his partner too, the two of them are always gaging up on me.

It's not fire that all she has to do is walk into the room to have his undived attention. He could be talking to me and then she walks in and he forgets I'm there and she loves it. Its condescending the way she smiles at me like nothing is wrong like she hasn't got a chew about the way I fell.

I guess I better sleep.

Ziva

* * *

In memory of my angel's Blog 

Ab's has finally fallen asleep, after crying for an hour or so when she came across one of Izzy's t-shirts. I think of her every day there's not a day that I don't think of my baby girl.

Well I'm beat and I have to work tomorrow joy

Tim


	2. In my own hell

Sorry it's taken away for me to upload but i've been looking for jobs if i get the one im ging for on thursday it'll be a while between upload on everything i'm sorry

* * *

In my own hell

Abby looked out of the living room window at the children playing in the street. Isabelle should have been out there. With them, she should be sitting out there talking to the other mums. But she wasn't one now...a mum that is, she'd lost that now she was just Abby, just Abby.

A single tear ran down her cheek she looked down at the dark substance in her cup, Coffee that had long gone cold, not that she would have drunk much. She never did anymore. She got up and walked down the hall stopping in front of a closed door with a fairy on it. Izzy's room. She opened the door slowly revealing what had been her daughter's room. All neat tidy and clean. Toys in their places, books on their shelves.

She looked over at the small bed, Isabelle had just moved from the cot to the big girl bed. Abby sat down her thumb running along the fabric that had fairies on it. The small tatty old bear sitting on the pillow had been a security bear, for her growing up and she'd given it to Izzy a year ago. When Izzy had said her first word. 'Mama'.

Abby could feel another stream of tears coming she picked up the bear cuddling it close. As the tears fell down. Once again. It wasn't fair why did this have to happen to her. It wasn't like Kate, it never would be. She been there she'd seen it happen and nothing ever could change that.

The bear smelt like Izzy that clean baby smell. A smell Abby would never forget. One that she would never want to forget. The feelings inside of her became over whelming she had to leave this room. Putting the bear back on its home on the small pillow. She got up closing the door, and heading back into the living room.

The mail had arrived by now, Abby bent down and flicked through the letters, till she came one addressed to her daughter. Opening it slowly she found it was a invitation. This was the straw that broke the proverbial camels back. Abby broke down on the spot falling down and crying her, hand covering her mouth to try and stop the sobs coming out. Tears fell on to the invitation smudging the words so they were unreadable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim climbed out of his car rolling his neck it had been a long day one he wished he could have spent with Abby this was the first day he'd left her alone. He was anxious to find out how she was. He made his way to the front door, and turning his key in the lock. He walked in and found Abby curled up in a ball asleep on the floor the tear stains on the mail and tracks running down her face told him all he needed to know he placed his things on the sofa and picked her up gently then carried her to their room, where he laid her in bed, pulling the covers over her. She hadn't even bothered getting out of her PJ's today. He wanted to do more for her. But he wasn't sure what to do.

Walking down the corridor again he stopped in front of the same door Abby had a few hours earlier, he sighed and kept walking he wasn't ready to look in there not yet. Every thing had happened so quickly that his brain was still processing it. His heart had closed to all possibilities of Izzy no longer being in his life. It wasn't ready to deal with that information yet. So he did what he always did and immersed himself in work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby walked out into the lounge room seven the next morning wondering how she'd ended up in bed Tim wasn't next to her when she woke up. His side hadn't even been slept in she thought Gibbs had kept them over night again. Till she saw him asleep on the lounge papers around him. This hadn't surprised her. This happened a lot lately it was how he dealt with things. She sighed and walked into the kitchen and poured her self a cup of coffee. She sat down and started her day again. Looking out the window at the kids going to school. She sighed and took a sip of coffee and noticed it was ice cold she got up and tipped the rest of it into the sink and made a new pot. She rubbed her eyes and noticed how dirty her hair was. She knew she needed to wash it but she never went anywhere or did anything so what was the point. She smelt her clothes they didn't stink yet still good for a day or so. Till they needed a wash. She'd shower then when she needed to change her clothes due to they were to smelly to continue to wear.


	3. Never Felt So Bad

Ok I know its been a while but I've been looking for work and I've been sick still am a bit. and I had to fix up this chapter a bit the next chapter will be a while as I have to finish writing it. I'm tyring to keep the theme of what I orginally wrote so it will take a while till the next chapter is up. and I have a few other stories I have to write chapters for and I have three new stories that I will get round to uploading eventually. all idea's are very welcome infact they are encouraged what do you want to happen to Abby and McGee?? Or Jen and Gibbs?? What About Ziva?? Cause they are the characters I'm having trouble writting Kate and Tony are cool I am starting to remember what I wrote for them and I have some great plots for the both of them. That might be casue I dont really write stories for these characters. All ideas welcome and credit will go to the idea's that are used.

* * *

Never felt so bad

Kate sat curled up on her sofa a blanket over her as she flipped through what was on the idiot box as Ollie called it. A small smile came over her as she thought of him. She looked at her watch and tried to figure out what time it would be there. Biting her lip she'd give it a try anyway. The phone rang out no one was there and Ollie had broken the answering machine months ago.

Kate was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door she frowned wondering who could be visiting her at 11pm on a Friday night. She got up and made her way over to the door, she looked through her peep hole to see Tony standing there looking bored. She rolled her eyes and opened her door. He smiled and gave her a quick hug and held up a DVD she rolled her eyes and nodded. She let him in and locked the door behind him.

Tony placed the DVD in her DVD player and sat on the sofa on the blanket. Kate sat next to him trying to pull the blanket out from under him. "Get up you oaf"

"Well for that I think I'll stay put"

"Tony please I wouldn't have it out but my heaters on the fritz and only heats the room a little bit."

"Fine you woos" he got up and let her pull it across her. He hit play and sat back. His arm grazing hers. The goose bumps that occurred from that he was glad he'd kept his jacket on. Smiling at her he settled back and watched the movie. Half way through he noticed Kate had fallen asleep her head rest on his shoulder. She looked mighty uncomfortable. He laughed and pulled her down so she was lying across his lap. He then continued to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

Kate woke up the following morning she tired to sit up but something was stopping her. She opened her eyes and they were assaulted by the bright light of the morning. When they had adjusted she found Tony slumped over her. She laughed and rolled her eyes. Before she would have yelled and killed him, for doing this now she didn't mind. In fact apart from losing the circulation in her legs she liked it. She poked him lightly. He didn't stir. She did it again.

"Wha- Tony yawned.

"As comfortable as you might be Tony your cutting circulation to my legs which I kind of need the use of"

"Oh shit sorry" he sat up and helped her up

"Thanks want coffee?"

"If you have any"

All she had to do was look at him and he laughed that was a stupid statement. All NCIS agents had coffee is was a staple part of the diet of an agent any agent it was the one thing that got them through the long hours of endless paper work and kept them from killing each other half the time.

"Have you been to see Abby lately?" Tony asked walking into the kitchen, he'd been in so may time even with in a few short weeks.

Kate shook her head she felt bad about it but she didn't know what to say to her. She had no idea what to say. She didn't know what it felt like she was lost and she felt worse even thinking about it.

"What about you?" Tony shook his head also.

Kate handed him his coffee and they headed back into the lounge room Kate sat her coffee on the coffee table and sat down tucking her feet under her, then picking up her mug and holding it in two hands.

"I don't know what I would say. I know just being there for her helps but I don't think I could see her just in her PJ's knowing she's been in them for days. Tim said he'd had throw out the last ones cos they were so smelly if they had been washed they would have fallen apart in the washing machine. I don't know how to feel about that"

Tony nodded he felt the same way. They were not used to this Abby although they would have to get used to this new person for a while, it was a weird and awkward situation.

He watched as Kate took a sip out of her mug.

"What?" Kate looked over at Tony eyebrows raised.

"Nothing" Tony shook his head. Kate raised her eyebrows again coking her head to the side.

"Your watching me intently what is it to I have something on my face?"

"No there's nothing there I was just thinking"

"Well that's new" Kate laughed putting her mug down and folding her arms.

"Ha funny"

"I thought so"

"Kate do you... well do you ever wonder what would have happened if Ziva and I hadn't come and found you what would have happened"

"No but now you mention it. I don't know it would have taken me longer to remember who I am I guess and I don't think I would have come back when I did. Yeah in time I may have but I might not have thought anything of it or I would have thought it was too much and just left it"

"I'm glad your back"

"So am I"


	4. Coming To Terms

Ladybrin gave me the Idea for the next couple of chapters so thanks. I wrote it be best I could drawing my experience with my mums boyfriend so I went from what I had experienced as I never met him. I know that in the show Kate had 3 older brothers but how I wrote this orignally I had her as a twin which I really liked so I changed her family a bit but hey Its a story so if you dont like it...GO TELL SOME ONE WHO CARES !!!

* * *

Coming to terms 

It was midnight and it was a strange unusual night, it felt like the middle of summer. Every one was sleeping atop of their beds. Air conditioners were on to keep the home cool. Tim woke up with a start. He turned over to find Abby thrashing around in bed. He sighed and pulled her closer to him; brushing the hair out of her face, and placing a soft kiss on her temple seemed to calm her down she opened her eyes.

"I keep having that dream. I don't want to have it anymore"

"I know" Abby turned around and snuggled into him she was soon asleep again. Tim watched as she slept more soundly this time. This was how it happened every night; she'd either wake up screaming, or she would start thrashing. Her days were not as bad as they used to be. She now went out during the day. It hurt too much still to go anywhere she had gone with Isabelle, some places she had to go to like the mall. But she made sure not to go near toy stores or baby stores. She never went down the baby isle while food shopping if there was something she needed there, she'd wait till she was out with Kate, Tony or Tim and they would get it for her. She was slowly getting her life back, she'd made the decision to do so two months ago, when Kate had come over with her friend from Australia who had come over for work and had stopped in for a visit.

Her friend knew what had happened, and had been warned about what he might see, but nothing had prepared the both of them for what they walked in on Abby at her lowest point. She had all the photos of Isabelle out, every where she'd been trying to do scrap booking, the living room had been a mess and Abby was only in her underwear at that point she had cuts all up her arms from paper to scissors and everything in between. Kate had handed Ollie her cell and told him to call Tony, while she took her friend to get her fixed up cleaned up and dressed. From then on Abby had seen a therapist once a week, up until a couple of weeks ago when her sessions went down to one every two weeks.

* * *

Tim looked up to see Abby walk in all dressed up. "You look nice" 

"Thanks, I'm going shopping with Kate she wants to find something for the wedding of her friends back in Australia in a few months. Seeing Tony is hopeless at shopping I said I'd come"

"Tony and Kate ok why didn't I hear about that" Abby laughed

"No silly he and Kate were invited to the wedding Kate and I are going to look for wedding presents cos Tony is hopeless at that stuff."

"You sure you'll be ok"

"I'll be ok I'll have Kate with me and she knows when it's getting too much" Tim nodded and kissed her on the head.

* * *

"Ok I was thinking you could look in this store for me" They were standing outside a shop that sold specially made glasses. 

"Why aren't you looking with me?"

"There's a shop I need to go to that I don't want to take you in" Abby got the point she nodded and smiled, she knew she had the best friends and husband in the world. Some people would have made her go into places she didn't want to go in, just because they needed to. But her friends knew her limits and respected them. They went out of their way to make sure she was comfortable.

Kate walked over to the toy store it was her nephew's birthday in a few days and she had missed out on the last two she wanted to send him a surprise. Her older sister his mother had not yet been told her little sister was alive. Her brothers and father had not been able to find a way to tell her. The two of them had been so close growing up; they had lost their mother to cancer at an early age. Jessica had helped raise Kate and Trent since she was 10 Their 2 older brothers were both away at college by the time Kate was 9. Jessica was like a mother to Kate and her twin brother Trent and had, had so much trouble getting over the fact that they thought Kate had died. Every time Kate called her dad or brothers to check in with them they had come up with some lame reason not to tell Jes. Kate had told them if they hadn't told her by the time she called again. She would ring Jess her self.

On second thought of that statement she had decided against calling her sister, she knew that Jess did not take kindly to surprises. And this would be one massive huge and terrifying surprise.

She found the toy that Trent had told her Dominic had wanted and no one had gotten him. She would send it along with her brother along with the order to tell their sister. She was getting sick of having to stop her self from calling Jess to check in with her. She paid for it, and asked if she could come and get it later. When asked why she said it was personal and not for them to know.

Kate found Abby sitting on one of the benches, close to tears. "Hey what's wrong?"

"They started playing that song" Abby said. Kate knew which one it was, it was the same one that they had played at the funeral.

"If I had known that would happen I never would have sent you in there by yourself" she pulled Abby into a hug while thinking of where to go next there were a few stores she'd hit by her self simply because of their location.

"Shannon Isabelle Combs get here now" some one yelled at the little girl who ran in front of them. Kate cringed that was all they needed. She turned to Abby.

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Please"

"No probs" Kate got up then playfully pretended that Abby was really heavy and tried to pull her up achieving at least one goal to get a smile on her friends face.

"You're a dork" Abby chuckled as they walked through the car park Kate shrugged.

"What can I say I lived with Ollie for two year and Tony for six months"

"Which was worse?" Kate stopped and thought about that and shrugged.

"Jury's still out on that one" Abby rolled her eyes and hopped in the car.

_Yep two things off my list are done, for the day. Make Abby smile/ laugh and Make Abby roll her eyes. _


	5. Dealing with it

Dealing with it

Abby sat up with a start she looked around still same old bed room, four walls one window and a door. She smiled she had done it one of her tasks from her therapist was to sleep in Isabelle's room through the night. She looked out the small window where clear sunshine was coming in. Ok so she'd woken up four or five times but that wasn't the exercise, staying in the room had been. And she had done it, 12 hours in the room and she didn't run out once well all but when the water she had drank at dinner finally got to her bladder and she really needed to pee, she knew if Tim were here and not stuck at work on a case he would be so proud of her.

Normally during cases like this Gibbs would have sent him home to be with her. But she had called him and asked him to keep him there, because there was something she needed to do and she needed to do it by her self. He had understood, and did what she asked. When Tim asked if it was ok to go home he'd said no, every one had been shocked and looked at him evilly. Not talking to him for the rest of the night unless spoken to.

* * *

Abby got up out of the small bed and looked around. She knew her next task was to clean up the room and pack every thing away but she wasn't ready for that one yet. Sleeping in it was one thing but finally saying goodbye was another. This was the one place her daughter still existed in her mind at least. She wasn't ready to let go of that just yet. Walking out she went into her room got dressed and headed out for a cup of coffee. 

She looked up with a start half way through the magazine she had been reading to see Kate Tony and Tim standing in front of her.

"Where's the fire?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeaaah why?" she looked at all three of them weirdly.

"You spent the night alone and your ok?" Abby nodded her headed.

"Gibbs wouldn't let any of us leave"

"Yeah I know I asked him to"

"WHAT?"

"I asked him to I had to do something for me, and I didn't want any of you around."

"Ok what?"

"Nothing of your concern I'm perfectly fine, well not perfect but you get my drift" they all looked at her strangely she hadn't been this relaxed in a long time.

"If you must know my therapist set me a task to sleep in Isabelle's room alone, not leaving it. Well I left once but that was to go to the toilet but I did it"

"You did twelve hours in her room not once running out"

"More like 11 hours fifty seven minutes I really needed to pee" Tim grinned and pulled her up into a hug.

"Ab's that's fantastic" he looked into her eyes then kissed her.

"Its gonna take a while for me to be able to do then next task which is pack up but I'm getting there and Dr. Stevens said my sessions are getting cut to every three weeks."

"Ab's that's great" Kate gave her friend a quick hug as did Tony. She wasn't back to the Abby they knew and loved she still didn't work at NCIS nor did she wear the clothes she used to, and the Caf-Pow junkie would take time. But slowly and carefully the woman they knew was coming back. There were more eye rolls and her smiles would last longer in time Abby would be back to her old self, but always would keep Izzy in the back of her mind.


	6. Bringing Junkie Back

I know this isn't the best chapter but I wanted to wrap up Abby's part and get back to tate

* * *

Bringing Junkie Back

Tim was sitting down stair, he was reading it was a Sunday a few weeks before Kate and Tony were to leave for the wedding they were going for a couple of weeks. They were all going out, as a part of her healing Abby had to brave the places she had gone with Izzy, she was doing that today with the help of her family and friends. Tim looked up as Abby cleared her throat. He smiled and nodded. She was beginning to go back to the Abby every one knew and loved. Today was pig tales not as high as she used to have them. The hair ties sat just under her ears so that her hair sat over her shoulder. "My hairs to long to do it the old way, but I like this way too it's not as out there."

"I like it suits you I don't think the old way would have suited a married woman anyway" Abby rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be"

* * *

Abby grabbed Kate's hand as they walked into the toy store. "You ok?"

Abby nodded but her hand still firm her friends hand. They walked down the isles pointing out things that were cute. When they got to the little kids section Abby stopped,

"You ready?" Tony stood behind her his hand on her shoulder Tim was on her right their fingers interlaced. Kate on her left holing her hand as well.

"Not sure" Abby looked at her friend and husband.

"When you're ready" She nodded then shook her head turning away.

"I'm not ready for that yet" they nodded and left with her.

* * *

Tears ran down Abby's face "hey, it ok that you didn't go into that isle. Going into the store was a big thing too, these things take time." Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around Abby's shoulders as she came back from the bin.

"I know, can we just go now"

"yeah"

* * *

The following Monday as Tim got ready to go to work Abby came out. "I'm going with you"

"What?"

"I'm going with I'm going stir crazy around here I need something to do"

"Uh ok if you're sure that's what you want"

"That's what I want, I'm ment to be moving on with my life yet all I do is sit around here and do nothing. All I think about is Izzy which brings me down further I need something to do Timmy I want to go back to work I need to, for my own sanity I need to go back."

"Ok let's go"

Needless to say Gibbs wasn't to pleased about her decision but it was hers to make and if she was ready to come back well he wasn't going to stop her.


	7. Called Up

Chapter six of RWB I know that it's been a while but I have been busy writting new stories and chapters for this and others.

For those of you who read but **DON'T** review don't think I wont put all of my stories on hold for a month. I've already done it to Losing on to gain another and I will do it to others if I need to even if its just a good chapter, Reviews let me know how many people read my stories, and what you think of them I get a lot of idea's from what people think is going to happen, next so from now on at the end of each story the person who reviewed the most the story will be dedicated to them. for those of you who read Losing one to gain another the next chapter will be posted on the 12/11 I only got two reviews for two chapters that was pretty pathetic !!

My new stories are not going to be added till the ones I have now are finished. So its up to you how long you want to wait.

* * *

Gibbs opened his eyes the phone was ringing and not his cell. He yawned and turned on this bed side lamp. 

"Jethro what's going on?"

"Nothing Jen go back to sleep" he kissed her temple before answering.

"Gibbs"

"WHAT!"

Jen sat up looking at him questioningly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it"

Gibbs shot out of bed and into the connecting bathroom with Jen following him.

"Jethro what is it?"

"Ziva's been called back to Israel serve in the war for them."

"They can't do that"

"Well they are"

With in the hour Gibbs and Jen were at HQ storming into MTAC.

"Jones get my Mossad contact up"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

"NCIS Director Shepard isn't it two in the morning there?" 

"Yes, yes it is but I have intel that says you calling officer David up to serve her country one thing you forgot, she has two now one that she would be fighting against. Do you really think the president would allow her to come back to NCIS after fighting in a war against the country she is employed to protect do you really think I would?"

"What you must understand director is that no matter what you say she will be serving her country one way or another"

"Your alliance with us will be broken if you see this through. We will not take another officer. Heaven knows it took all I have for the team she's on to accept her which they have if you do this it's your fault not mine that the alliance was broken with draw her from the call up"

"No"

"Then I have no choice but to with draw us from the alliance we have with Mossad"

"Now lets talk about this surely we can come so some agreement"

"One we're both happy with? I don't think so. Josiah please see reason Officer David would be fighting against the United States. She would never be loud back into the country and all government agencies would cease to have anything to do with any Mossad Officers. Is that really what you want? To have every officer working here deported because I am pretty sure that is what would happen. Surely there are plenty of people who can be called up to serve instead."

The man on the screen in front of her just raised an eyebrow. Then shook his head, Jen sighed then a thought hit her, it was highly unorthodox but it might just work.

"Well tell that to her boss"

She stepped back and pushed Gibbs forward. He looked back at her questioningly; she looked at him with a tilted head.

"So you're the one taking my agent"

Josiah nodded. "You'd wanna wish you don't meet me in a dark ally cos only one of us will leave that ally and it sure as hell won't be you"

* * *

Remember the more reviews per chapter the quicker the upload !!! 


	8. The Fight

The fight

"What Gibbs you can't be serious?" Ziva looked at him shocked she couldn't believe this it had to be her fathers doing.

"No I won't go,"

"You don't really have a choice Ziva," Ziva rolled her eyes and looked at the other agents Tim was sitting at his desk doing something she didn't know what. Kate was leaning over Tony shoulder looking at his computer. Ziva could have glared death holes into Kate, this was her team, Kate had left. Now that she was back she thought she could just make every one of her friend again and kick Ziva out.

"I'm not going to go my father can not make me go no!"

"Don't you think I've tried this Ziva I've been here since two to get you out of this there is no way I can unless your comatose and in hospital I can't do anything," Gibbs walked away. Ziva sat down at her desk in a huff, she didn't like this. Her father was trying to control her life. A woman she didn't even want to find alive had taken over in the only place she had called home for two years.

She got up and walked into the break room to find Kate eating a small tub of yoghurt. She smiled as waved as she took the spoon out of her mouth.

"That sucks that your dad's calling you back,"

"Oh yeah your real cut about that," Ziva pulled opened the fridge door and grabbed the banana sitting on the shelf. Kate raised an eyebrow that had been hers but she wasn't going to be petty it was only a banana.

"Hey I was just saying-"

"Save it!"

"Ok gezz," Kate threw the tub in the bin and washed up the spoon.

"You think your so good don't you, you get found in Australia and come back and every one loves you, I was here when you were gone no one cared you were gone then all of a sudden you were the most important thing to Tony. He's mine back off,"

"Wow ok where did that come from?"

"You know this is my domain you don't belong here."

"Are you feeling ok?" Kate looked at Ziva strangely as the woman in front of her moved closer Kate was backed into a corner.

"I'm fine as soon as I get rid of you,"

"Huh?" Kate shook her head and tried to get past as Ziva pushed her over, Kate tripped and hit her head on the bench. She fell limp on the floor.

"Told ya," Ziva stepped over her and walked out.

Tony looked up as Ziva came back. She looked smug about something.

"Ziva you seen Kate?"

"No," she sat down and went on with what she was doing before Gibbs had come to her.

"I'm gonna get some coffee,"

"There's none left."

"Then I'll make some more what's with you?" he got up and walked over to the break room he looked back at Ziva who was watching him. When he turned around he saw Kate on the floor.

"KATIE!" he ran over to her she was still breathing but it was very shallow. "SOME ONE HELP!" Tim rushed in.

"What the hell happened?" Tony shrugged; Tim got out his cell and called 911.

* * *

Tony sat on the seat next to Kate he was reading something he'd bought at the newsagent.

"ouch,"

"Katie?"

"Tony?"

"Hey do you remember what happened?" she shook her head, she rubbed her eye surprised to find a bandage on her hand.

"I just remember saying hello to Ziva and then the rest is blank, what happened to my hand?"

"I found you in the break room. Your hand was cut pretty deep when it landed on a knife on the bench, you gave me quite a fright Katie don't do that again,"

"Ok how long you have been sitting there?"

"About two hours why?" Kate looked down at her hands had he really been sitting there that long he wasn't known for staying in one place so long she looked up at him and tilted her head slightly.

"Ok so maybe I went to get something to eat and read but I have been sitting here since they bought you in," Kate nodded the look on his face told her he was telling the truth.

"I thought Abby would be here," she looked at him shyly _what the hell why are you looking at him like that it's not like you like the guy. _

"She's back at HQ more then likely trying to kill Ziva,"

"Why?"

"Well it's pretty weird that you walk into the break room ten minute later she walks in the five minutes later walks out. Two minute after that I walk in and find you on the floor." Kate had to admit that was kind of weird.

"Thanks for staying I don't know what I would have done if I had woken up with no one here,"

"No problem Gibbs wanted Tim to stay but I said I would," Kate nodded then looked away out the window, she shouldn't be feeling like this at all he was a friend a co-worker not some one she should be falling for. She looked back when the doctor walked into the room.

"I see your awake your friend didn't wake you I hope," Kate shook her head and smiled at Tony who smiled back.

"No I woke up on my own."

"Good do you remember what happened?"

"No but Tony told me. Well what he knew anyway," The doctor nodded. Looked over her chart and hid it from Tony who was trying to read over his shoulder which wasn't very hard Tony was way taller then she was.

"Your memory should come back in a few days; I'd like to keep you in here till then"

"Is that necessary I remember every thing else that happened today jus not how I ended up here and my boss will more then likely send me home any way,"

"Then I can't see why you don't just stay here," Dr. Chang said placing Kate's chart back where it belonged.

"I can take care of her we live together trust me she's in the best hands," Tony replied placing his hand on the doctor's shoulder when she turned around Kate mouthed 'thank you'

"Fine but you'll need to sign the discharge papers and she will be in your care; if she's not she'll be coming back"

"Ok I get ya doc now where are those papers" Tony lead the short woman out of the room as Kate got dressed. She found some fresh clothes that Abby had picked out for her. After she was dressed she waited for Tony to come back she picked up the magazine he'd been reading. And rolled her eyes; playboy _only Tony would read playboy in a hospital _she thought. He decided to walk in at that moment.

"Nice choice of reading material" she held up the playboy.

"Only thing they had their honest the guy was a pervert and you think I'm bad this guy sold nothing but porn magazines this was the tamest of the lot."

"Right I believe you…not"

"Katie have I ever lied to you?" Kate shook her head no he had never lied to her not once in their entire friendship had he lied to her.

"Ok we had better get you home missy" they headed out of the hospital and over to his car. Tony threw the bag with her other clothes in the boot and helped her in then got in. himself.

"Thanks for bailing me out Tony"

"No worries I know how much you hate hospitals; only thing is that little doctor paranoid she's gonna be calling to see if your really at my house only way I could get you outta there sorry Kate"

"ok so long as I don't have to put up with your porn movies"

"ouch, slap me next time might not hurt as much" she laughed, it was one of the things she liked about Tony he could always turn an insult into a joke.


	9. At Tony's

thanks for all the reviews lollies for all of you !!! I'm annoyed at Centerlink they are usless so I thought I ould make other people happy !!!

* * *

At Tony's 

Kate sat on the lounge flicking through the TV. He'd gone back to work to sort out things with Gibbs which she knew would take forever. There was nothing on so she got up and had a look at his book case full of DVD's no wonder he knew so many the book case ran from floor to ceiling and it was full of DVD's. How she was going to choose one she hadn't a clue. But she knew Tony and she knew what kind of movies he watched. So there must be something she'd like here surely. Sure enough there was a movie she'd watch she was actually quite surprised that he owned it actually.

Because I said so was one of her favorite movies, she'd seen it a few times when it had come out in cinemas but she had yet to find it on DVD the fact Tony had it, made her like him even more. _Ok Todd you have to stop that your friends that's all nothing else Gibbs would kill the both of you_.

She fixed up the DVD and sat down to watch it, she was half way through when Tony got back. "Hey what are you watching?"

"Shhh….this is my favorite part," he saw she was watching 'Because I said so' he'd gotten it free with another DVD he'd bought he'd never actually watched it.

"I've never watched this," Kate paused the DVD and looked at him.

"You have to be kidding me."

"Nope I got it free with one of the DVD's I wanted."

"I love this movie I saw it so many times when it came out my boyfriend then got sick of it and let me go on my own after the fourth time."

"You can have it if you want I won't watch it again."

"Really?" Tony nodded.

"Thanks," she turned around and started watching again. Tony walked out into his kitchen and started dinner.

"Uh Kate I hope spaghetti bolognaise is ok that's all I was going to have."

"It's fine," he went on with what he was doing, a while later Kate walked out to see what he was doing. He smiled and grabbed a spoon letting her taste the bolognaise.

"Yum where'd you buy that?"

"Didn't I made it."

"What no way, that's delicious you didn't make that."

"Yep from scratch my grandfather's recipe I spent a lot of time at my grandparent's house growing up. That is until they died."

"Aw Tony I'm sorry."

"It was their time, died in their sleep a few hours apart. Good thing is they left every thing to me, they hated how my father made his money, and my siblings were just like my parents. So every thing was left to me, in total 40 million dollars I donated half to the schools I went to four in all, they all got five million each. I gave ten to my aunt on dad's side my grand parents left her out of their wills because she had a kid at 16. So I have ten left, five is in a trust fund so when I get married who ever I marry and I will be set. Two million is in a savings account. The other three went into a restaurant Roberto's."

"You own Roberto's?"

"Yep, most of the money made goes to charities, the rest goes into maintaining the business."

"You don't get any thing from it?"

"Nope it was my granddad's wish to open a restaurant that most of the profits went to charity so I did it for him. I even named it after him. All the food there is made the same way he taught me. All the kitchen staff are my friends from college, the wait staff are people from around the area, we train them up and they work their way up till they leave. The manager of the whole place has been working there since I opened it 10 years ago. She started when she was 15, now she runs the whole place by her self she does everything." Tony plated up and walked over to the table he set the two plates down went and grabbed the cheese out of the fridge grated some on the top.

"Bonaparte."

Kate sat down amazed she'd never known any of this about him; they hadn't been as close before she guessed.

"I've been there thousands of times it's my families' favorite restaurant my brother had his wedding reception there."

"So that was your family?" Kate looked at him questioningly as she licked the sauce off her chin it tasted the exact same as at the restaurant.

"Nadine told me when it happened," they sat there eating till it was all gone.

* * *

"We have Ollie and Tess's wedding in a few weeks you excited?" Kat nodded as she sat down they were in the lounge room. Tony had told her to leave the plates he'd run them threw the dishwasher later. 

"I know I can't wait, I miss Tess she's never home when I call which sucks," Tony laughed.

"I always get Tess I can never get Ollie." Kate shook then she thought of something funny and started laughing Tony looked at her strangely.

" He's gonna have to use Oliver for the service."

"Ha he's not going to like that at all." they continued talking about the wedding for a while then decided to watch a movie Tony's pick this time. Kate warned him it better not be a gory movie they dealt with that every day. Tony promised it wouldn't be gross.

* * *

He looked to his left they were half way through 'Out of sight', he smiled when he saw Kate was sleep her head resting on his shoulder. He lifted her head off his shoulder and gently laid her head on his lap and continued watching the movie. Through out it he played with her hair, running his fingers through it. He'd occasionally twist some of it around his finger and let it unravel naturally. Shortly after he fell asleep dreaming of Kate as he had done for months now. 


	10. Dreams

For Bundy Bear, Shelly Bear, JV, C, Uncle Fester, and the rest of the class of 07

* * *

Dreams 

Kate had returned to work the following week Tony had kept a close eye on her and Ziva and made sure Kate was never left alone with her again. He didn't want to lose her again not after what he'd gone through to get her back.

He'd fallen asleep at his desk. While the rest of the team had gone out to do interviews and collect evidence. Gibbs had taken Kate with him to collect evidence while McGee and Ziva went to interview their victim's brother on his where abouts the night his sister died. Tony was ment to be looking up her history and waiting for a call from Abby and ducky on their results but he'd hardly gotten any sleep last night. Roberto's had, had its tenth birthday bash, he'd been out almost all night, and had gotten about two hours sleep.

_Tony sat at his desk typing away wondering where the hell Kate had gone, Gibbs and every one else had disappeared as well. He looked up as someone walked past his desk. It was Kate she came round and spun his chair around; she then sat on his lap. He went to ask what she was doing but she placed a finger on his lips as she kissed his neck making her way up to his lips. _

"_Kate- wha?"_

"_Shhh…" she started untucking his shirt her hand roaming around till she wrapped them around him pulling him closer, kissing him. _

"_Kate- _

"_Tony shut up ok Gibbs and that aren't here," she pulled her hair out of the pony tail shaking her head, slowly. _

_She lent in close kissing the soft skin under his ear. "Happy birthday Tony." She undid the top buttons of her shirt he could see straight through now. _

"_Katie I – I love yo-_

Tony shot up with a start at the head slap. He looked around every was back.

* * *

Congrats Guys 12 years and FREE AT LAST !!! 


	11. Only Human

Only human

Tony bit his lip and looked over at Kate. Who turned away "Todd the evidence take it to Abby" Kate nodded and rushed off. Gibbs turned to Tony whose face was just as red as the women he'd just sent away. One of the agents beside him was trying not to laugh he was holding him self up by holding onto the desk next to him. Ziva however wasn't laughing she didn't find it funny at all. He'd chosen out of the three women he worked with whom he liked and it wasn't her.

"David McGee go see what Ducky has for us"

The two of them nodded knowing that it was just an excuse to get them away so he could yell at Tony in semi-privacy. Gibbs smirked as the man in front of him, whose face had yet to stop blushing.

"So, sleeping on the job again?"

"I know boss and I know I shouldn't have done it. It was stupid and I know nothing can happen between me and Kate because of rule 12 but it was just a dream I won't do it again"

Gibbs said nothing he drew a chair over and motioned for Tony to sit down. He did.

"You will do it again you can't help what you dream about or who and I know there's no changing how you feel, but if you do ask her out don't go playing with her Tony or the I will kill you"

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Gibbs?"

"I figured that you'd go behind my back anyway"

"Riiight"

* * *

"Got some stuff for me ti-Kate what the heck are you doing here?" Abby had turned around expecting her boyfriend but instead she found her best friend who had left her only have two hours ago.

"Uh Gibbs sent me"

"Riiight"

"What did Tony do?"

Kate froze "Who said he did anything I'm just doing my job"

"It's written all over your face"

"Oh"

Abby patted the seat next to her, Kate laughed and sat down placing the bag of evidence she then rested her head on Abby's shoulder and sighed.

"Tony said he loved me"

"And what did you say?"

"He was dreaming" Kate looked over at her friend.

"Oh well that's a good sign it means he likes you"

"I guess"

"You guess?"

"I mean what do I do now ok I know the guy likes me and we know I like him but then there's Gibbs and rule 12 I distantly remember him telling me I'd lose my job if anything romantic happened" Kate looked up and over at Abby.

"I don't think Gibbs would mind" Kate raised an eyebrow

"Are we talking about the same man?" Abby laughed

"Ok so he might mind but hey if you want a chance with Tony you have to take a chance with Gibbs you don't know what could happen if you don't try. He could be your night in shining whatever"

"How very Meredith Gary of you"

Abby laughed and shook her head it was true Kate and Tony the perfect couple they made each other stronger where they were weak. And stopped each other from going over board, basically he was ying and she was yang.

* * *

Gibbs looked up at the clock on his desk, it was late really late. He looked around. Kate had fallen asleep at her desk when she was ment to be finding something for him. Gibbs smiled got up and walked over behind her. She had come up with what he needed. Typing around her fingers which were sitting on the key board Gibbs got a print out before leaving her sleep. He looked over at Ziva then Tony both were still working away. Ziva looked up and smiled fakely at Gibbs as he walked past deep inside she was still fuming. It didn't help when Tony got up walking over to Kate's desk and picked her up, then laid her on the floor tucking a light blanket around her. He lay beside and was soon fast asleep as well.

* * *

Down in the lab Gibbs found that Abby and McGee had also fallen asleep. Smiling he turned the lamp off and walked out. when he was back in the bull pen he smiled when he saw Tony pull Kate closer to him.

"Ziva go home get a better night sleep then the rest of them" he said quietly she nodded and packed up.

* * *

Tony woke up around two in the morning to find the whole of NCIS HQ deserted apart from himself and Kate everyone else had gone home. _Gee thanks for telling us_ he smiled when looking at Kate, her nose twitched she rubbed it then was still again. Tony laying back down him pulled the blanket over both of them his arm snaking around her.

Abby and McGee came up to the bull pen around six to see two of their friends asleep. Abby smiled when she saw Tony's arm protectively around Kate.

"Do you think she knows?" McGee asked.

Abby shook her head "I don't think she'd care if she did really"

McGee looked at her in surprise to which she quietly laughed and rolled her eyes. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed that they flirt all the time. Its like being back at school with those two"

"Kate doesn't flirt Tony does"

"Riiight Timmy your ever so clueless they both flirt all the time every day, watch them today and see."

"Fine I will I bet you fifty buck its only Tony who flirts"

Abby grinned _to easy its like taking candy from a baby not that I would do that_

"your on I bet she does if fact to make more interesting I bet she blushes and comes down to me when she wakes up"

"Fine"

* * *

Gibbs walked in a seven thirty he smiled when he saw that Kate and Tony had yet to wake up, he nodded to both McGee and Ziva place his things on his desk and walked over to his two sleeping agents. McGee paid close attention to what Gibbs was doing. Standing above them he smirked if they weren't in the middle of a case he would have let them sleep.

"I don't recall paying either of you to sleep" neither of them moved well Tony's arm did he pulled Kate in as close as he could as she was already curled into him. Moving in front of the desk he took a sip of coffee from the disposable cup in his hand. "DiNozzo Todd, update" he said loudly making them jump. Kate sat up and looked over at Tony whose face was only about half a meter away. She blushed and got up, McGee bit his lip.

_Don't go see Abby Kate don't go see Abby. _

"Uh I have to see Abby" she rushed

"Dam" he muttered everyone looked at him strangely.

"Uh nothing I have to see Abby too" he got up and walked off.

Ziva and Gibbs were left looking at a startled Tony. When Gibbs raised an eyebrow he got up and moved back to his desk and sat down but the two people in front of him kept looking at him.

"What I'm only human"


	12. Never Seem To See

Never seem to see

Kate found her self one again in the lab_ I really should just move my desk down here_ she thought as she walked into the lab again.

"You really should move your desk down here it would save you the trip," said Abby coming out of her office.

"I was thinking the same thing you'll never guess what happened"

"Gibbs woke you up and you found yourself being hugged by Tony" Kate stared open mouthed at her friend.

"Ok how did you know that?"

"McGee and I came up around six this morning found you both asleep. what did you do go all red? Please tell me you went all red. What am I saying your Kate he's Tony of cause you went red; and then you came down here right? Well obviously you did you're here which means McGee owe's me fifty bucks" Abby smiled

"Ab's the guy removed me from my chair and placed me behind my desk before falling asleep as well I can't believe I'm going to say this but that's the best nights sleep I've ever had here"

"You looked comfortable and so cute I wish I had a picture of it. You're the perfect couple I don't see what you're scared off. Gibbs would have killed you both for that any other time but he didn't, did he? Is there any more proof you need that he would be ok with the two of you going out?" she went on with her work till McGee came in,

"Hand it over sucker"

"Not finished yet at the end of the day and should you really be saying that with you know who there"

Abby looked at Kate who rolled her eyes, Men could be so clueless at time. "She knows already"

"About the whole bet?"

"Abby what's the whole bet?" Kate turned to her friend and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at her friend. Abby rolled her eyes and glared at Tim.

"Well she will now" Abby turned to her friend and smiled sweetly which didn't fool Kate. Kate just stared at her.

"Ok, ok we me and Timmy bet that you would flirt with Tony. Well I said would he said you wouldn't" she said extremely fast being used to it Kate heard every word then looked at her friend sternly

"He started it" Abby stated quickly point to McGee.

"Thanks Ab's"

* * *

"Todd, DiNozzo, McGee go home and get a change of clothes you all stink" Ziva sniggered while she was typing. Kate and Tony fished out the clothes they kept at work.

"I really should start doing that" Said McGee as his friends walked over to the elevator he grabbed his things and ran over making just in time.

"Wow McGee it's called a shower" Tony pretended to faint when he smelt Tim.

"Tony its called being discreet but you wouldn't know the meaning of that word would you?"

"Ow Katie that hurt," He grabbed his heart staggering slightly

"Aw poor baby."

"I am not a baby Caitlin." he folded his arms and pouted making her laugh

"Could have fooled me"

"We'll I've done that before"

"Riiight get over your self"

"What if I wanna get over you?"

"In your dreams Tony… oh that's right it is in your dreams keep it there" she smirked as he glared at her.

"You want me you know it" Kate scoffed

"Right like I'd want you"

"you know it you can't deny the undeniable Katie" she rolled her eyes pushing him

"Shut up"

"Make me" They came down to the entry level of the building where McGee left them they could hear him muttering something about Abby always being right.

"What's he going on about?" Kate rolled her eyes and lent against the wall.

"You don't want to know trust me" Tony looked over at her with a raised eyebrow as they came to Abby's lab, the doors opened and Abby skipped in.

"What are you two doing in here?" she asked

"We were told to go home and get changed" Kate held up the clothes in her hand

"Ah the famous bottom draw wardrobe let me guess Timmy went home" her friends nodded.

The gym was the next level down. Kate and Tony walked out with Abby teasing them.

"She really needs to get a life"

"We are her life Tony" Kate said walking into the women's change room.

* * *

They came out at the same time. Tony smiled at Kate who spun around "you like?"

"Oh yeah" they laughed and walked over to the elevator.

"So Katie about our missed dinner last night what do you say tonight?"

"First thing I'm not Katie and yeah that would be nice" she smiled Tony also smiled and lent against the wall.

"So tell me Katie why don't you like the name Katie?" Kate shrugged and also lent against the opposite wall.

"My brothers used to call me Katie when they were teasing me when we were younger I grew to hate it"

"But I use it to...

"Tease me"

"Oh" Kate smiled and shrugged.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk it was lunch time well it would be if Gibbs would let them go have lunch. Tony picked up another paper clip and threw it at Kate she turned and glared at him.

"So immature" Tony grinned and threw another. Kate rolled her eyes and got up walking over to him she dumped the contents of the small container that she had picked up off her desk on his head.

"Throw another one and I'll go for the jugular with it" she hit him over the head and walked back to her seat Tony picked up another paper clip and threw it at her. Kate turned and glared at him.

"What Kate it wasn't me McGee's trying to get me into trouble." Tony looked over at the man sitting beside him and glared.

"Nice try DiNozzo" Kate said coming up behind him. She grabbed his head and held the paper clip to his throat.

"Next time I'll stick it in" Tony gulped

"I'll be good" Kate let him go and patted him on the head,

"Good boy Tony"


	13. Dinner Date

Dinner Date

Kate sat down she looked around it was weird, there were couples every where. "Uh Tony you do know this happens to be date night here."

"Oh is it I didn't notice" _dam too obvious _he looked around ok so maybe he did know maybe he wanted her to know, and maybe he wanted it to be more then just two friends having dinner.

Kate bit her lip and looked up, it was sweet she smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"It was a sweet thought Tony"

"So it wasn't too cheesy?"

"No it's nice"

The two of them found it strange at work they had some much to talk about but now they had nothing.

"So how do you like your new place?" Kate had recently moved out of her crampy little one bedroom apartment into a small cottage house, it was quaint and quite her.

"It's good yours?"

"Same old place"

"Right sorry"

"This is weird isn't it?" Tony laughed and sighed.

"Glad you said something"

The two of them from then on talked amicably about different things trying to avoid the topic of NCIS.

"It's hard not to think about work isn't it" Kate laughed and nodded.

"Let's get out of here" Tony threw his napkin down and stood up holding his hand out to offer a way out.

"Thought you'd never ask"

* * *

Tony sat on the park bench and watched as Kate sipped on her slurpee. "Looks like your enjoying that" he laughed as she nodded and blushed as she swallowed.

"You sure you don't want some?"

"Nah I'm fine"

Kate nodded and took another sip. She looked up to the night sky, and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Tony asked worriedly

"Just a little"

He took of his coat and helped her put it on. "You sure you won't get cold?"

"Nah I fine" they both laughed

"This seems so high school"

"Your telling me wouldn't Abby laugh at this?"

"Oh she'd have a ball"

Kate looked at her watch and noticed the time.

"We'd better get back to work before Gibbs kills us" Tony nodded and they headed back to the navy yard.

Tony fisted his hand before making a bold move and taking Kate's hand in his. Kate smiled and looked over at him. "Oh sorry I...sorry" he dropped her hand.

"No it was fine I was just going to say that I'm glad you had the guts to do it because I didn't" Tony grinned and took her hand again.

* * *

Kate stopped when they were a block away from HQ Tony turned to look at her.

"Let's keep this to us ok"

Tony nodded and they continued on. When they got to the gates Kate took of Tony's Jacket and handed it to him. "Thanks"

"Your welcome"

They walked into HQ and into the lift. Being the only ones in it Tony took Kate's hand again, unfortunately some one got on at the first level. When they got off they walked to their desks in silence. When no one turned up after half an hour Kate went and sat on the edge of his desk. She played with the pen he had put down.

"I had fun tonight"

"Really? With all the forced conversation and the disgusting food"

"Yeah even with that" Tony grinned.

"So did I where do you think everyone is?"

Kate shrugged "with Ab's or Ducky probably" Tony smiled and reached up tucking a stray hair hanging in her face behind her ear.

"Thanks"

* * *

Ziva McGee and Abby came off the elevator and round to the desks they stopped when they saw Kate sitting on Tony's desk playing with his hand. Abby smiled and held her hand out in front of McGee, he rolled his eyes and handed her the money.

"And this here it's your life line, and...This...one shows your love life."

"Really?" Kate smiled and nodded, as she traced it.

"Yes and it's strong as well means you have a healthy love life which we all know is true." Tony poked her in the side making her jump.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Kate looked up the smile on her face disappeared.

"An old friend, a really old friend" Kate wasn't even looking him in the face any more, she was playing with his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I-Sh-she was my friend she died because of me we were in High school, it was a stupid joke something to make us look cooler, one of the kids we were trying to impress, was high. I- I tried to get the gun off him. He went to shoot me, I bent his arm back and it, hit her. Head on just like Ari tried with me, but instead of grazing her head, it hit her right between the eyes" Tears fell down her face landing in his upturned hand.

"Hey Katie don't cry come here" he pulled her into his lap, she buried her head into his shoulder.

"She was my only friend the person I counted on and trusted with my life" Tony lifted her head of his shoulder looking into her eyes, a tear slid down her cheek he wiped it away with his thumb.

"You have me now Katie and I'm not going anywhere" Kate smiled weakly and hugged him. Tony smiled till he saw their friends.

"Uh Katie I think our friends know"

"Hey?"

"They've been watching for a while I'm guessing" Kate turned around resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Ever heard of a chair Agent Todd" Gibbs had to come in at the worst time. Abby glared at him before stalking off.

* * *

T. DiNozzo: Wanna come over and watch a movie after work?

K. T: yeah what time?

T. DiNozzo: I'll drive us from here

K. T: how am I going to get home then?

T. DiNozzo: Maybe I don't want you to go home

K. T: like That's not a come on

T. DiNozzo: Katie I'm shocked all I wanted to do was spend some time with my girl away from work but if that's how you feel

K. T: LOL ok just movies

Gibbs got up and walked out, Kate looked up and laughed when she looked at McGee his face was all red he must have been talking to Abby because he started typing a minute later. She got up walking over to Tony; she stood behind him resting her chin on his head.

"Hey you what ya typing"

"Nothing fun my report for the last case" Kate and wrapped her arms around she shoulders.

"You don't change do you?"

"Nope not much"


	14. Authors Note

Ok just an authors note I realized I've changed the name of one of the characters and seeing I like the name I've changed it to better I thought I would tell you so you don't get confused.

I've changed Kate's brother's name from Trent to Jason. I only just realized and I don't really want to go through and change it all so I thought I would let you all know and I should be updating soon.

Loz


	15. Movies

Movies

Tony walked into the lounge room carrying a bowl of popcorn. "Found one yet?" he asked grabbing a handful. Kate shook her head; Tony laughed and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her.

"May I suggest one?" he asked

"Please do"

"Ok lets see, one for Katie hmmm" his chin rested on her shoulder as he looked at the DVDs in front of him. "I know the perfect one" scanning for a minute he reached out and grabbed a DVD off the shelf in front of them.

"How do you do that there must be over a thousand DVD's here" Kate asked looking back at him.

Tony laughed and hugged her tighter. "Katie Babe it's all ordered"

Kate sat down while he put the DVD in to the player.

"What are we watching?" she asked.

"You'll see" he sat down beside her pulling her closer and leaning back into the chair.

::: DVD:::

"Hi Aunt Maria well this is the home Video you wanted" Tony turned around and Kate came into view.

"Katie look at the camera" Kate looked up and poked her tongue at him.

"Tony get that thing out of my face" hearing Tony scoff the view moved to Abby and McGee who were totally clueless that they were being filmed.

"Tony you know its not nice to film people when they don't know your doing it"

"But it's funny when they find out"

"Tony" Kate's voice sounded like a preschool teacher.

"Fine" the view then moved over to Ziva who glared at him.

"If you don't get that out of my face I'll kill you" the view changed everything went blurry till his face came into view.

"So that's it I guess all the people here don't want to let you in can't think why."

"Maybe its cause we're on our lunch break, people don't want to be filmed on their lunch break" the camera spun to Kate who said the comment she was biting into her sandwich.

"Love the look Kate" her hand went up and covered the camera till it spun around to Tony again.

"That could be it well that's it I guess love you Aunt Maria"

:::::::::::::END:::::::::::::::::

Tony brushed the hair out of Kate's face.

"You kept that?" Kate looked up at him.

"Yeah my Aunt loved you by the way" Kate raised an eyebrow she'd heard stories about his family none of them good

"That's a good thing means she wont try and break us up" Tony smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I thought you didn't get along with your family"

"Aunt Maria was the first out cast, and I don't have a problem with her or my cousin Stacie my parents did said she was a bad influence on me growing up"

"I think you turned out just fine"

"Thank you"

"Aunt Maria judges all my girlfriends or flings no one has gotten past a two"

"What did I get?"

"Well we weren't going out then so I got the 'Tony you have to ask her out she's perfect for you' speech she and Stacie are flying in tomorrow for a week we're going to Roberto's for dinner I was going to ask you but I thought seeing we only just started going out meeting the only two people I call family might be a bit much"

"Hey what about Abby and the rest of your NCIS family"

"But you know them, besides I think Gibbs is more on your side then mine, and Abby would be too. To every one I'm the boyfriend intruding into your family now"

"And if it were anyone else you'd be part of the family"

"Yep" Kate shook her head and laughed

"I'd like to come, my family will be here in a matter of weeks well my dad, and Jason my younger brother and Jess I don't know about Alex and Marcus"

"I thought Jason was your twin brother?"

"He is but he's still an hour younger then me" Tony laughed kissing her on the head.

"I'm worried what they are going to do when I first got back and I saw Alex and Marcus they tried to get me to leave NCIS."

"Who your dad brother and sister?"

"Yeah when I called dad a few months back he broke out into tears he couldn't believe I was alive that was the weekend I was away the week before Ollie came. My dad and brother didn't want me to leave and they live three hours away. Jess lives in LA. I have a feeling I'm going to be very sore after she sees me"

"I'll look after you" said Tony

"Ah Jess is my big sister been like a mum to me since ours died of cancer when Jas and I were three. That was till dad remarried"

"I see but I'm not going to let anything get to you"

"Like you'd let anything happen to me" Kate laughed resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Your right I wouldn't let it happen…now to the movie I have one for you, that you might like" he got up and put the DVD in then sat down again wrapping his arm around Kate.

The Italian Job came up; Kate laughed and looked back at him. "Smooth Tony"


	16. Aunt Maria and Stacie

Aunt Maria and Stacie

Tony arrived at Kate's at five thirty he was a little early so he waited in his car till the time he said he'd pick her up at five forty-five. He knocked on the door, waited for a minute and it opened.

"Wow you look amazing" Kate blushed she wore a spaghetti strapped red dress that came to just below her knee, she was three inches taller then normal thanks to the matching three inch red heels she had on. Her hair was pulled back out of her face but hung down her back in curls.

"Thanks you don't look to bad yourself…Armani?" she asked about the suit he was wearing.

"Correct I must have sensed you were going to go with red seeing I wore a matching red tie" he played with it a little making her laugh.

"Great minds think alike" she grabbed her little black bag and they headed out.

* * *

Tony opened the car door for her helping her in then walked around and got in himself. 

"When is your family coming out?" he asked starting up the car.

"The week before we leave" Kate smirked looking over at the shocked look on his face.

"That's cutting it close isn't it?" Tony asked

"Very they wanted to come out the week after we left but I said I wasn't going to be here for a month and dad freaked out asking where I was going and why. I told him to relax that I was going to a friends wedding but seeing they lived in Australia that I'd be going for a month. Then he wanted to come and I told him that. You were going so now you're going to get the talk as my dad puts it"

"Should I be scared?" Kate laughed and shook her head.

"The last time my dad gave 'the talk' I was seventeen and that was to my date to the prom, it's just he wants to make sure your going to look after me and not let anything happen or he'll get some of his buddies to get you. I told him you'd probably beat all of them seeing they are all retired marines who like to drink way to much and all have beer belly's but…I'm the mans youngest daughter he's always going to be over protective" Tony laughed as they pulled up to a set of lights notorious for taking forever to change.

He turned to her taking her hand in his, "I'd never let anything happen to you, besides I know an ex marine that could and would kick my ass if anything did happen to you, not to mention a certain best friend of yours that would have my guts for garters" he lent over a quickly kissed her before the lights changed.

Ten minutes later they were pulling into the car park of Roberto's. There were cars every where looking for a space, Tony needn't worry he drove round the back and into a reserved space. A car honked at them Tony got out ignoring the yelling driver and helped Kate out.

"That spots for the owner buddy not show offs like you" Tony continued to ignore the enraged man. They found his aunt and cousin in line.

"Tony here you are the lines are so long" when Maria noticed Kate she smiled.

"And who is this?" she asked a grinn quite like Tony's on her face.

"You know who this is Aunt Maria she's the one you told me to ask out. The one from the video I sent you a few years ago" said Tony wrapping his arm around Kate's waist.

"This is Caitlin?" Maria asked.

"Please its Kate only my grandparents call me Caitlin that or when my dad's mad at me" Kate laughed Tony pulled her closer to him now wrapping both arms around her.

"Well this is Stacie my daughter I don't know if Tony told you but I'm the black sheep of our family" Kate nodded.

"Yes he told me, and you think that's bad my mum had my eldest brother when she was 14, my older brother when she was 16, my big sister when she was 23 and my brother and I when she was 30"

"Well I must meet her and congratulate her I could only go through it once not four times"

"I'd like to know her too my brothers and sister say she was a great woman she died when my brother and I were three"

"Oh I feel so bad now" cringed Maria

"Don't be I had a wonderful step mum, she and my dad aren't married any more but I still love her to bits"

The line moved slowly but when Nadine saw Tony she rushed up to him.

"What are you doing waiting in line why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked worried.

"Surprise inspection"

"What?" her face drained of colour.

"It was a joke Nadine I'm here with my family and my girlfriend, serve the people in front of us first" laughed tony at the look on her face.

"But-

"I'm just a regular customer ok I want to check the performance of the wait staff, I've heard some people complaining about the time it takes for them to get to the tables I want to see if they are being picky or I need to come in and shake things up" he said shrugging.

"Ok, what ever you say Tony" she walked back and served every one else.

* * *

When they were seated they found them selves in a booth. Tony and Kate on one side Maria and Stacie on the other. Tony's arm sat on the back of the chair at times he'd playfully pull a curl. Kate would look over at him and try to glare but every time she looked at him he'd kiss her. 

"Hello and welcome to rob's I'm your waiter what do you want?" the teenager asked he looked bored and clearly didn't know he was talking to the owner of the restaurant. Kate smirked at the look on the waiters face across from them it was someone who clearly knew who Tony was.

"You haven't been working here long have you?" Tony asked.

"My first day what's it to you old dude" Kate snored and turned her laugh into a lame cough, as did Stacie. The waiter across from then finished taking orders and pulled the young guy away.

A minute later another person came over not much older then the last. "Hello and welcome to Roberto's my name is Candy and I'll be your waiter this evening, these are the menu's entrée's are on the front, main courses are in the middle light dinners on the left, heavier dishes on the right deserts are on the back are there any drinks I can get you while you choose?" she handed each of them a menu.

"Uh wine?" Tony asked looking at Kate who shook her head.

"Not before dinner" Tony nodded

"Could we please get a light beer, a glass of orange juice Maria?"

"Sparkling water"

"I'll have the same as Kate" Stacie added. Candy nodded and wrote them down then repeated them just to make sure Tony nodded and she headed off.

"Oh I hate to be that first kid" Kate laughed.

"Nadine will take care of him" Candy came back a few minute later with their drinks.

"Call me when you are ready to order." She nodded and left them alone again. Tony didn't open the menu he didn't need to he came up with it.

"What have you got on here…oh my Tony your grandfather would roll over in his grave if he saw this"

"It's what he wanted to do Aunt Maria and don't worry only my closest friends from college know how to make them. Each know three and that is all none of them know how to make what the other one does"

"Very wise" his aunt nodded.

"I thought so" he looked over at Kate who was looking through the entrée's.

"May I pick for you?" he asked resting his chin lightly on her shoulder

"Please do" he took the menu out of her hands. Pulling her into a hug,

"Not all of them are fully made to how papa made them for the fact a lot of people wouldn't like it; some of what he made was an acquired taste so I put an American twist to them. Much like the spaghetti we had the other night"

"Another wise choice when did you get so smart Tony" he glared at his cousin, who laughed.

Candy came over to see if the were ready to order Tony nodded. He knew what every one would get so he ordered for all of them.

"For entrée's we'll have one small basket of garlic bread and three garden salads; Mains three DiNozzo specials and one Family Bolognaise and a bottle of white wine" Candy nodded as she wrote it down, again she repeated what he had said took the menus and left.

"Trust me you won't like what we're having it's the only dish on there that hasn't been changed its not even traditional Italian, it's DiNozzo Italian in other words if you didn't grow up with it your not gonna like it most Italians don't like it. But I have a lot of cousins who come here just for that dish, and it was a very special dish to my grand father. Don't even try naming it. It's just DiNozzo special because only DiNozzo's eat it" Kate nodded feeling better knowing it was only his family who ate it.

"So where did you meet Kate Tony?" Stacie asked as their entrée's came out. She looked over at her younger cousin she could see just by the way he talked to Kate he'd been head over heels for her, for years.

"At work, it's a long story" he let Kate take some garlic bread and she let him pick at her salad.

"Yes and one we have to tell my father when he comes in a couple of weeks" Kate resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Maria watched her nephew as he placed a butterfly kiss on his girlfriend's shoulder she'd seen him with a lot of girlfriends before but compared to how he treated Kate they were just flings. His other dates never came to Roberto's they, never had him order for them. He'd never told any of them about why his family was the only one to eat the dish they had ordered. Other dates he'd wait till he met Stacie and her self at some fast food place and bring them then. Then he'd openly flirt with every other woman in the restaurant. But with Kate it was different. 

When they walked over here his hand never left the small of her back, he helped her sit down; he asked if he could order for her, before doing so. He openly flirted with only her. To him she was the only women not related to him in the room. He made sure she was involved in the entire conversation. He would playfully tease her knowing which buttons to press to get the reaction he wanted. At times she'd surprise him and do something he hadn't expected. Then he'd play a trick on her, instead of getting mad she laugh and roll her eyes.

Maria knew if he didn't stuff it up that this would be the woman that would tame his wild ways, and possibly get his fathers attention not that Tony would take it. He'd push it away. He didn't want to be noticed by his father just because of the woman in his life. If Antonio didn't want to accept his son's life; his son didn't want him in any part of his.

"What are you staring at Aunt Maria?" Tony asked

"You and how much you've changed since the last time we saw you" Tony sat back rolling his eyes as their dinners arrived. Kate smiled and lent over and kissed Tony's cheek as she found out that her's was the dinner she had, had the night she stay at his place. He smiled at her as he poured her a glass of wine.

* * *

"You have changed so much papa would be so proud of what you have become Tony, he would" Kate sat quietly eating her dinner. Watching Tony interact with his family, it was this way she got to see the different side of him. One she didn't see at work and one she'd only seen a couple of time while in Australia. 

As they finished their plates were cleared and Tony ordered coffee for all of them. His arm snaked its way around Kate pulling her closer to him, she lent back letting him support her weight. They were lost in a world of their own talking about her family and what they were going to do about her father, that they didn't see Maria take a photo of the two of them on her phone. It was a first for her but she had to preserve this moment into time. This was the happiest she had seen her nephew in a long time.

She showed her daughter the picture Stacie smiled and nodded. She knew this time her cousin had found a woman who would love him for being him not for the amount of money he had in his bank account.


	17. Decived

Deceived

As the night wrapped up, Tony and Kate said goodnight to Maria and Stacie as the two women left. The closing business had locked the doors and the staff were cleaning up. The man who had yelled at Tony earlier came over to him

"Customers are ment to out by now" his tone was harsh. Tony raised an eyebrow, till Nadine came over.

"Jake honey you're yelling at the owner" the change in the man was obvious.

"Oh uh sorry" Tony laughed and shrugged. Nadine walked into the kitchen; she cleared her throat and got the attention of the entire staff.

"I have someone here who wants to give you all feed back" she opened the door and in walked Tony, with Kate behind him.

"That's the guy I severed" Candy stated.

"That guy also happens to own this establishment" said one of the head chef's he walked out from behind every one and gave Tony and high five.

"Well, well if it isn't little D come to see his mates"

"Actually I was here to have dinner with my aunt, cousin and my girlfriend not to catch up with you perverts" Tony smiled at Kate who was standing a few feet behind him.

"You have a girlfriend really?" Tony nodded and smiled back at Kate while squeezing her hand.

"You've never had a serious relationship and I've known you since you were nine" one woman stepped forward smirking folding her arms over her chest.

"Little D and a girlfriend what did you meet her today?" Kate could see the hurt in Tony's eyes looked away for a minute then looked back.

"I just came in to tell you that keep the good work. You watch Candy I'll be back in a few weeks and I expect you to be like that ok" he said to the teenager who had first severed them he went to walk out, but Kate stopped him.

"And your ment to be his friends?"

"Oh look she's defending him how sweet" Kate she raised an eyebrow.

"Last time I checked friends were ment to encourage people I know our friends do. Then again they might be better friends then you all are." She glared at them how Tony could ever be friend with people like that she didn't know

"honey give it a week and you'll be gone and the rest of us will be here picking up the pieces, then he'll start pining away for the woman he works with again "

"I work with Tony so there's a little flaw in that idea." Nadine looked over at Tony who was watching Kate.

"Oh you must be the other one. Tony likes the other one not you so get off your high horse honey never in a million years would we let out friend go out with a gold digger like you" Kate looked hurt, and walked away.

"Katie wai-" Tony called after her then he looked over at his friends.

* * *

"What in your right mind gave you the idea that, that would be even the slightest funny in any way to call my girlfriend a gold digger tell me cause I am lost for words"

"Just looking out for you man" said one of his friends

"Looking out for me right just like I did when your ex wife was sleeping with some one Dane I had solid evidence before I said anything I sat on it for weeks trying to decide if I was doing the right thing… but you lot don't think before you speak you never have. Yeah in college it might have been fun but college was years ago this is the real world were real people, people like Kate have real feelings that get hurt. You wonder why I can't keep a girlfriend with you lot as friends who can?" he walked out after Kate.

* * *

He found her sitting at the booth they had been at. "Katie it was their idea not mine I had no idea they were going to do that. They're all immature dumb ass's they thought it would be funny. They have a sick sense of humor."

Kate looked away from him playing with the hem of her dress. "Could you just take me home?" she whispered.

Tony nodded they got up and headed out his friends were waiting for them at the car. Tony rolled his eyes Kate sighed folding her arms across her chest.

"It was our ideas not Tony's don't be mad at him. We're jerks we know we shouldn't have done it but we did any way he's our friend and we wanted to look out for him. We're sorry"

"Jerks is an understatement" she muttered, Tony looked over at her.

"I still want to go home" he nodded and unlocked the car helping her in then walking round his side.

"We're sorry Tony"

"You say it but you hardly ever mean it" he got in and drove away.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kate I really didn't know they were going to do that" he looked over at her to see her wipe tears away.

"Katie I hate seeing you sad, I'm gonna kill them for this" she nodded but didn't say anything.

"Kate honey say something" he pulled into her drive way.

"I'll be fine from here" she got and walked inside.

Tony watched as she walked inside then backed out, heading back to the restaurant. His friends were getting into their cars when he pulled up and got out.

"Hey how is she?"

"Not talking to me"

"We're sorry Tony" he lent against his car is arms folded this was the most serious they had seen him. They were used to the fun joke cracking Tony from college not the serious Tony from NCIS.

"Some times sorry isn't good enough. What in your right mind did you think that, that would be in any way funny? If it were some bimbo I'd picked up in a bar then yeah maybe the person you said I pined over at work. That was her. That was the one woman I wanted to keep in my life. The one person I could go to for anything, and you've wreck it with you stupid diatribes thanks." He was cold the smile they were used to seeing, was no where to be found it was hard to believe that this was the same person.

"With friends like you who needs enemies" Tony's cell rang out breaking the silence, he looked down, it was Abby.

"Great thanks now I have to deal with my girlfriend's best friend" he answered keeping the phone in front of him.

"Tony DiNozzo get your but here right now!!"

"Abby first off glad to hear your back to yourself, and second I'm currently getting up the people who put me in this mess"

"Thanks and let me talk to them"

"They can hear you"

"If I ever find out who you are your all dead, Tony get your but here she wants to talk to you alone"

"Coming…thanks again, your all still in jobs because I need you apart from that our friendship finishes here. Kate means more to me then any of you ever did, and yes Shandra this includes you " his voice was clear and calm yet there was a hint of anger in it, his friends knew what he said was final as he got back into his car and drove away.


	18. two hurt souls

Now I couldn't leave you mad could I ash???

* * *

Two hurt souls

Tony pulled up in front of Kate's place he sat in his car for a minute he couldn't believe his friends had done that, he was so mad at them he had held himself back from what he really wanted to do back there. Which was beat the living crap out of all of them. He got out and kicked the wheel of his car again and again, till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Abby behind him.

"You ok?" she asked concern etched over her face.

"Shouldn't I be asking that about you?" Tony asked Abby smiled weakly.

"I'm ok and I want my two best friends to be ok. I want them to be the unstoppable duo I know they can be I want both of you to go to Australia and knock Ollie's socks off stun him," Ollie had come out a few months ago on a business trip Kate had been driving him around when she got a call from Tim asking if she could check in with Abby. Kate had told him to wait outside but he hadn't it was this and a few other reasons that Abby had started to clean up her act.

"I could have killed them Abby I really could have beat the crap out of them."

"I know but you have to tell her that" he nodded and walked inside. Kate was sitting on the lounge her knees under her chin. She looked up at him then looked away.

"I wanted to smash their heads in Kate; I wanted to kill them for what they did. It took every thing I had not to do that when I went back."

"You went back why?" She looked up at him; he could see she'd been crying he sat next to her taking her hands in his.

"To tell them you mean more to me then they ever will" he kissed her hand before linking their fingers.

"but we've only been going out for two weeks"

"Kate you wanna to know my first thought when we found out you were alive" she nodded

"I thought yes I get a second chance and this time I'm not going to take it for granted"

"Really?" she looked over at him

"I love Kate I always have" he kissed the palm of her hand this time she smiled and pulled him to a kiss.

"I love you too Tony" her head rested on his. Before he moved closer taking her legs and resting the over his lap.

"So you don't believe what they said about me being a-

"No I don't and don't for one minute or even a second think that, you are. They live in a world of when ever they see me they regress to what we were like when we were in college. They always have I've only ever seen them act like adults twice. And these are people I've known for most of my life"

"What they said hurt"

"I know, and they won't be saying anything like that again my relationship with them now is strictly professional you mean more to me then they ever did"

"Thanks" Tony lent over and kissed her temple.

"No thanks needed I'd always choose you" He rested his chin on her shoulder. Just looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing can't I just looked at the most beautiful woman in the room"

"I'm the only woman in the room"

"Abby come in" their friend walked in and Tony went back to what he was Kate laughed and shook her head. Abby looked at them strangely wondering what they had been talking about she sat on the chair across from them and watched as Kate smirked rolling her eyes at Tony who was just staring at her.

"Did I miss something?"

"Tony being a dork" he playfully snapped at her neck with his teeth catching the end of her earlobe. Kat laughed moving away slightly, then looking at him, laughing, he pushed her legs off his lap and she turned pouting at him as he got up his hands on her shoulders as he pushed her down onto the lounge capturing her lips in a playful kiss.

"I think I'll leave now" Abby got up smiling glad her friends were back to their playful selves. If she ever met these so called friends of Tony's she'd give them more then an ear full of what she thought of them.


	19. Always Daddies lil Girl

Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but hey thats life... If you haven't seen No Reservations then you won't get the part with Kate and Tony in the kitchen.

* * *

Always daddies little girlKate looked out the window it was just like Gibbs to send Tony away for the remaining three weeks before they left. It also ment that she had to deal with her family on her own, her fathers car pulled up in the drive way, her sister was the first to get out. Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. _Here goes _she walked over to her door and opened it. Jess turned around seeing her little sister alive standing in the door way she grinned and ran up "Caitlin" Kate fell back as her sister tackled her. 

"Jess I do kind of need to breathe some time this century" her sister let her go so she could breathe but still hugged her. Her father and brother came up and pried Jess of Kate so they each could give her a hug.

"Don't scare us like that again"

"Hey I didn't remember any one till Tony and Ziva came looking for me" Kate smiled at the grin on her sister's face.

"Where is this Tony? I want to talk to him"

"I wish you could meet him before we go dad but he's not ment to- Kate stopped what she was saying as a taxi stopped out side her house. She looked warily as the door opened when Tony stepped out she grinned and ran down to him. He caught her in a hug spinning her around.

"I missed you so much Katie"

"I missed you to, what happened your not ment to be back for another few days yet"

"Gibbs pulled us out, they were onto us" he didn't wait for a reply, instead he kissed her, his arms wrapping more tightly around her as he did so. They came back as the taxi driver honked his horn to be paid. Tony let her down and paid the man got his duffel bag out of the boot and let him drive away.

"Hope I'm not too late"

"No they just arrived" Kate looked up at her father and siblings who all looked shocked at the different side of the person they thought they knew so well.

"Dad, Jas, Jess this is Tony…Tony this is my dad my little brother Jason and my big sister Jessica" Robin nodded at the man who his daughter was hugging. He was yet to see what this man was really like.

"Do you still have all the ingredients?" Tony asked Kate nodded as the two of them headed out of the lounge room down the small hallway into the kitchen her family following them.

"I kept them hoping you'd be back in time" her father looked around the small cottage house his daughter lived in. The kitchen and dining room were all in one. There was a small hall way to the left he could see a bathroom and two closed doors.

"How long have you known my daughter Tony?"

"Dad" Kate turned lifting herself up to sit on the bench.

"Since she started NCIS"

"So for a few years then"

"Yes" Tony looked over at Kate and winked then went back to cutting up the tomatos.

"Do you look after her?"

"Dad your acting like I'm in high school besides Tony's already gotten the 'if you don't treat her like a princess' talk from our boss and my best friend. I don't think he needs to hear it again. And yes he does treat me like a princess so there" Jason smiled his sister had always been a highly independent person.

"Hello any one here?" Kate looked over at her brother and sister who shrugged.

"In the kitchen Rachel follow my voice"

"Uh dad what's Mum doing here, not that we don't love her but still?" Jess looked at Kate who shrugged she looked over as her step mother and the only mother she'd ever known walked in, Rachel had adopted Kate Jas and Jess when she married their father Trent and Marcus had moved out of home by then.

"Where's my Katie?" Kate laughed

"Right here" Rachel turn to see her daughter smiling at her.

"Katie" she pulled Kate off the bench and hugged her tightly.

"If Jason didn't want to be a but head I would have called you but I didn't know where you were or if you were still a Todd" Rachel nodded and let Kate sit back up on the bench as she went and hit her son over the head.

"Ow, so not called for" all three of the Todd siblings jaws dropped when they saw Rachel kiss their father.

"Ok I think I speak for all of us when I say what the?" Jess stated Robin smiled as his hand sat on the hip of his ex wife.

"We reconnected; we were going to get remarried in a few weeks but seeing lil miss isn't going to be here we thought we could do it tomorrow"

"What and you spring this on us now?"

"Hey its you sister who is going away"

"To another wedding that I have known about for months and it seems kind of rude to fly in for the day then fly out that and I haven't seem my friends for months"

"When is the wedding?"

"Next month"

"You're going a month in advance?"

"To spend some time with my friends who I don't get to see that often" Kate looked over at Tony who had flour on his nose from making the pasta from scratch. She beckoned him over, and wiped it off; he squished up his nose then kissed her. Her arms wrapped around him.

"Katie baby I don't think your family want to see PDA while talking to you"

"Tough" she kissed him again before he pulled away, she pouted and made puppy dog eyes at him.

"Ok one kiss then I have to watch this sauce" he set down the spoon and wrapped his arms around her; she smiled mischievously then kissed him.

"All I'm saying is you could go for a couple of weeks not a month"

"I don't think she's listening to you Jess" Jason pointed at his sister who was to busy trying to distract her boyfriend to listen to what her big sister had to say. Jess rolled her eyes and slouched her hand holding up her head while her elbow rested on the bench.

"I've really got to check the sauce now Katie bear" Tony walked over stirred it and dipped the spoon in, walking back over to Kate he let her taste it before kissing her.

"Salt needs salt" he said walking over to the cupboard. Kate laughed and held it up when he couldn't find it.

"Oi you give that here" but she held it out of his reach till he kissed her again.

"There you go" he took it and added a touch of it before doing the same thing letting Kate taste it then kissing her.

"Yep it's ready"

* * *

As the dinner finished Tony and Kate gathered the plates, stacked the dish washer and headed into the lounge room, where her family was. There was one single chair free and a space between Robin and Rachel, Kate glared at her parents then sat on Tony's lap in the single chair.

"Knew she do that" Jess stated laughing.

"Caitlin there is a spare seat here you don't have to sit on his lap"

"I can sit on his lap if I want to dad it's my house"

"She's got you there honey" Rachel laughed; she knew it would never work but she went along with it anyway. She watched as Kate listened to something Tony was whispering in her ear she smiled as her daughters face lit up when she laughed. Then change as she elbowed Tony in the ribs.

"Ow ok. Ok I won't" Kat smiled smugly leaning back so her head was resting on the chair.

Robin knew that Kate wouldn't introduce some one she was dating to her family unless she knew in some way it was going to last longer then a month. He watched as Tony would tickle her hips making her jump when her elbow came into play he'd stop tickling her. Preferring to ravish her neck with kisses, she'd blush slightly when the kisses tickled her. Every so often she'd catch his lips and they would start kissing.

* * *

Even though he could tell that she was well looked after, and Tony would not do anything to purposely hurt her, she was still his little girl and he still thought of her running around in the back yard with Jason collecting worms not a women sitting on the lap of a guy he hardly knew in hip hugging jeans and a NCIS t-shirt, that hugged her features perfectly. He still looked at her as his little girl. The one that when hurt would curl up on his lap and cry, now she ran to some one else it wasn't daddy she ran to now it was Tony. As much as he hated the fact that she didn't need him as much as she used to he knew he had to let go.

Rachel watched as Robin's face changed with each thought she smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder watching him. "I still don't trust him"

"Of course not you didn't trust James till he proved it to you" she stated as he wrapped his arm around her.

"But he makes good pasta"

"Always a good sign"

"doesn't mean I trust him" Kate looked over at her father she knew that he was talking at a level that she could still hear what he was saying but not making it obvious. She got up as she heard the some one at the door.

"Dad I'll always love you but you have to let me go" Robin looked up at his daughter.

"What if I don't want to?" he looked at her a tear in his eye as he knew she was right it was Time to let go it had been time for years.

"I'll always be your little girl but I'm not going to sit on your lap and ask you about all the wonders of the world, I'll go and find them for my self and I have another lap to sit on now"


	20. The Shock of a lifetime

The shock of a life time

Kate walked out of the gang way with Tony not far behind her, she saw Tess and dropped the bag she was carrying and ran over to her. "Gee thanks Katie" he muttered as he picked up her dropped bag. He made his way over to the two women when were hugging and crying.

"Next time drop a light bag" Kate didn't pay attention to what he was saying she just walked away with Tess Tony shook his head and walked after them.

Tess turned around to see a strange man following them. "Uh Kate who's following us?" Kate turned to see Tony trying to lift his sunglasses up while carrying three bags. She laughed and walked back to him.

"There better" she took her bag back.

"Much thanks" he smiled at Tess whose jaw dropped.

"Tony I hardly recognized you Kate why didn't you tell me that was him" Kate laughed and shrugged if she found that shocking she was in for a massive surprise.

"Ollie decided to get a spot to get your bags you had to get a plane at the busiest time of day didn't you?" Tony just grinned as the answer.

They headed down the escalators and found Ollie arguing with a guy over a bag.

"Ollie that isn't our" Kate said coming up beside him, Ollie let go and the man walked off muttering.

"Kate you look fantastic where the hell is Tony?" Kate looked behind her to see that her boyfriend had disappeared.

"He was here" she stated. She ducked in front of Ollie and grabbed Tony's bag,

"I came back I dropped something upstairs so much fuse just to pick something up." Tony walked over to them.

"Wow Tony man I hardly recognize" Tony lent forward and grabbed Kate's bag then shrugged.

"That it?" Tess asked Kate counted and nodded. Ollie took her bag and help Tony with the other bags as the two women walked off.

"Heaven forbid they actually help us" Ollie laughed.

As they loaded everything into the car Ollie and Tess got in the front while Tony and Kate got in the back.

"We moved did we tell you that?" Ollie asked both Tony and Kate shook their heads.

"We live in Forest Lake now, down near the lake the house at Sherwood was a little small." Tony looked at Kate questioningly she shrugged. Tess smirked and looked over at Ollie who laughed.

"What are you two up to?" Kate asked neither of them said anything.

"I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours" Tony said leaning forward to look at Tess who shook her head.

"You don't have a secret you can't keep them even I know that" Kate laughed at him he turned and glared at her.

"Well it's true you can't your as bad as Abby sometimes" he poked his tongue at her sitting back.

"How is Abby?" Ollie asked quickly looking into the review mirror.

"She's good a lot better then the last time you saw her, she said to say hello among other things" Ollie looked at her to elaborate but she didn't.

They spent the next hour or so talking about what they wanted to do and what was going to happen. They arrived at Ollie and Tess's new house just after lunch time. They got out and this time Kate and Tess helped with the bags.

* * *

Tess showed them the room they were going to be staying in then left them settle in, Kate had figured that it was their friends way of getting them together little did their friends know they were about a month to late.

"When do you want to show them?" Tony asked sitting next to Kate on the bed. She shrugged.

"When it happens naturally I guess don't force it, just let it happen then see their reaction." Tony grinned and kissed her on the nose before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Tess walked in she was carrying a little girl.

"This is my surprise, I found out just after you left I was pregnant, this is my daughter Hannah" Kate melted at the sight of the little girl, Tess grinned knowing she'd gotten the reaction she wanted, little did she know her friends had a surprise of their own.

"We thought we'd go for a picnic lunch at the lake there are heaps of places for the other kids to play. Ollie's nieces and nephew, their parents died in a car crash a while ago, their will stated they wanted Ollie to raise them, thus why we moved" Kate nodded and looked over at Tony who shrugged and they all walked out.

* * *

"This is lovely how come we never came over here when I lived out here?" Kate asked as she looked out of the gazebo they were sitting in.

"We just never thought of it." Said Tess as she watched Ollie and Tony running around with the kids, Jade came running up.

"Aunt Tess could I get a band aid Peter tripped and hurt his knee" Tess nodded and grabbed the first aid bag she had with her; and handed a band aid to her future niece.

"Easier for them to call you Aunt Tess straight of" said Kate taking the words out of her friends mouth.

"Yeah" Tess laughed she kissed her daughter on the head then her nose twitched.

"Hannah you stink, I'll be back" Kate nodded and got up heading over to the stairs sitting down watching Tony and Ollie.

* * *

"I came back" Tess sat next to her friend half an hour later, Kate looked up and smiled.

"Where's Hannah?" she asked Tess laughed.

"With the nanny" they watched as the kids ran up to them dripping wet.

"Uncle Ollie and Tony threw the ball into the lake then made us get it." Kate laughed as she saw Tony coming up behind them.

"Go have a shower get that lake water off you and if you want to go swimming use the pool not the lake you don't know what's in there" said Tess getting up.

"I'll go with them" said Ollie Tess nodded as she packed up the picnic.

"You two can go for a walk around the lake if you want stick to the path and you can't get lost" Kate nodded getting up and walking down to Tony.

* * *

"So how long till they figure it out?" Tony asked as they walked around the lake Kate shrugged.

"If we're going on naturally could be a while I guess but this is fun, they think we are just friends and they are trying to set us up." Tony laughed and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

Tess sat outside her friends had been gone over an hour. She knew from experience it didn't take that long to walk around the lake.

"Tess not every one power walks like you do. They have probably stopped along the way, or they are just strolling along give them a little longer before you panic ok" Ollie kissed her head and handed Hannah over to her.

"I'll be in the pool if you need me" Tess nodded.

* * *

Tony and Kate were not that far away they had finished walking round the lake ages ago they were now sitting on the stage just talking. Tony was leaning against a pole with Kate in his lap.

"Hey look a turtle" Kate pointed to the head of the turtle that was just out of the water.

"Who'd of thought a turtle would live in that" Tony squished his nosed.

"It is pretty gross but hey we saw people swimming in it before."

* * *

Tess walked out to the back yard Ollie was laying on a Lillo pretending to sleep. "Ollie I'm going to have a look for them it should not have taken them two hours to walk around the lake. Hannah's in side with Clair" Ollie looked up.

"Ok Tess I'm sure they are fine though" Tess waved and left. She decided to go the opposite way then they did hoping she'd see them. As she was walking past the stage she saw them sitting there talking.

"I was going to say it doesn't take that long to walk around the lake" she said coming up to them.

"Hey no we finished ages ago but we thought we'd sit here for a while" Kate looked up at her friend. Tess hadn't caught on yet, then again, she and Tony used to sit like this all the time, so that was nothing new.

"I do have a question for you though how would a turtle get in there?" Tony asked as Tess sat down she shrugged.

"Same way as the Eel did I guess I don't know I just know there are a few things that live in there, and some people are crazy enough to go swimming in it, don't know why though the Yabbie's could nip you and they hurt like hell when they do"

"What's a Yabby?" Kate asked Tess laughed remembering her friends were American and not Australian. Although Kate had lived here for two years no one would know it.

"A Yabby is fresh water crayfish. Basically they're found in inland Australia like here. Some people eat them but I wouldn't suggest it their fowl, but Ollie will tell you otherwise."

* * *

Ollie and Tess took Tony and Kate out for dinner that night leaving the kids at home.

They headed to the Breakfast Creek Hotel. Tess grinned as Tony pulled Kate's chair out for her thinking that she and Ollie were having an effect on them.

"This place is great, some of the best food around We come here once a month just to have a night alone" Kate nodded and looked at the menu.

"Try picking what I'd have now?" she teased Tony their friends looked at them strangely.

"Nothing a joke from home that's all" said Tony glaring at her Kate smirked then went back to looking at the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waiter. Ollie looked at his friends and fiancé who all nodded.

"Yes for starters I'll have the natural Oysters, then the fillet mignon Tess?" he looked over at her seeing her poke her finger down her throat.

"Very mature, what do you want?" he asked glaring at Kate who had chuckled at what her friend had done.

"Caesar Salad and char grilled chicken." said tess poking her tongue at her fiancé before looking at her friends.

"Caesar salad as a starter and the Queensland Barramundi as a main," Said Kate looking over at Tony.

"Garlic Bread and the T-Bone" The waiter nodded and walked away.

"You and your garlic bread" muttered kate shaking her head asTony grinned at her.

"With the amount you eat no vampires would never want come near you, you're a garlic clove" Tony poked his tongue at her this time both of them oblivious to the looks on their friends faces.

"You know you love it" Tony teased poking kate in the ribbs.

"Not really" she replied Tess looked over at Ollie and smiled thinking that their plan was working boy were they wrong.

* * *

Their starters came and Kate rolled her eyes as Tony started eating his garlic bread. She pulled a face as she pulled the anchovies out of her salad.

"Here mix a bit of salt in with that garlic." She handed Tony the anchovies over to him.

"Only if you kiss me" he said puckering up making their friends laugh.

"With your breath forget it" she placed the anchovies on the side of her plate.

"Ollie how can you eat those don't you dare bring those lips near me till you've had a something else" Tess moved away from him. She looked up as Tony pulled Kate over and kissed her cheek. Kate glared at him.

"Take a breath mint before you think of doing that again" Kate looked up at her friend who was grinning.

"What?" she asked as if she didn't already know.

"You two would make the perfect couple." Kate said nothing just took a sip of her wine as Tess and Ollie's meals arrived.

"Fillet Mignon?" Ollie waved his finger as he took a drink of beer.

"Char Grilled Chicken?"

"Here," said Tess moving her salad plate. Tony pouted and looked over at Kate.

"I need another drink, anyone want one?" they all nodded and Tony got up.

"Katie come with me" Kate sighed and got up following him.

"They so need to get together if only to get rid of the sexual tension between them." Ollie muttered Tess laughed and shook her head.

" That they do"

* * *

Once out of the sight of their friends and at the bar Tony wrapped his arms around Kate.

"Come one Katie this is killing me, I want to be able to do this in front of them." Kate laughed.

"How we're sitting down." Tony hit her Gibbs style.

"Hey, take a breath mint and you'll be able to kiss me. Until then live with it" Tony sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Ok how can I eat a breath mint if I don't have any on me?" Kate looked back at him laughing.

"Then live with it because I'm not kissing you with that breath" Tony sighed as they moved closer to the bar.

"You kissed me at Roberto's" Kate rolled her eyes.

"I ate garlic bread there too so I didn't taste it did I?" Tony nodded that was true.

"What can I get you?"

"One four x, three red wines" Kate looked back at Tony shocked.

"What I tried the beer last time we were here did not like it at all. Besides I like drinking what my girlfriend drinks, that way I can't taste it when she kisses me" Kate rolled her eyes she should have known that was coming.

* * *

Ollie raised an eye brow at what Tony was drinking.

"Your beer sucks" he chuckled as Kate's dinner arrived.

"That's so not fair where's mine?" Kate laughed.

"It'll come…when we've all finished." She teased.

"Evil cow" Tony huffed and turned away. His T bone finally came when Ollie and Tess had finished and Kate was half way through.

"We're just going to see if Hannah went down ok" Tess said as she and Ollie got up. Their friends nodded as they walked off.

"You have mints don't you?" Tony asked Kate laughed and nodded.

"And you didn't tell me?" he asked feigning hurt.

"Well it would have looked a little weird me giving you a mint" Tony nodded as she handed them to him.

"Thank you. Smell better" he asked.

"No" Kate laughed

"Give it a minute then ask" they continued eating.

"Now?" Kate nodded.

"Much" he grinned at her and looked up as their friends came back.

"All good?" Tess nodded.

"She went down with out any trouble" They sat their talking for an hour before deciding to head home, by then the place was packed. Tony grabbed Kate's hand as not to lose her like they had Ollie and Tess.

"Tony wait I'm losing my shoe"said Kate as some one walked through them. Tony hadn't noticed that he had lost her hand so kept walking; he soon came out to see his friends talking.

"Where's Kate?" Tess asked Tony spun around looking for his girlfriend.

"She was behind me" They stood their for a while as Kate came out crying, she had a black eye forming and a slip lip

"What happened?" he asked wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I lost my shoe I tried to tell you but the music was too loud. Anyway I bent down to pick it up and as I stood up, I found my self standing in the middle of a fight some one hit me then pushed me into a table." Tony pulled her into a hug, and kissed her on the head.

"Lets get out of here, we're really sorry Kate." Kate nodded.

"You weren't to know." They stopped at the lights waiting to cross; Tony wrapped his arms around Kate.

"If you see the person who hit you again tell me and I'll sock them one for punching my girlfriend" Kate nodded and they walked off leaving their stunned friend on the other side of the road, as they stopped they looked over at their friends who were still looking at them shocked. They over came their shocked but had to wait till they could cross. When they did they caught up to Tony and Kate.

"When did this happen did we miss something was it when we went to check on Hannah when you went to the bar when?" Kate laughed.

"About a month ago. We were at work and went to dinner" said tony

"A really bad dinner" Kate laughed and nodded at the memory.

"We came back and no one was there so we were talking and that's about it" Tony smiled and took Kate's hand squeezing it letting her know it was ok not to tell them what they had been talking about.

"Well now we know you don't have to hide, why you were hiding in the first place?" Tess asked as they arrived at the car.

"We weren't hiding really, we just wanted you to find out by us acting naturally, you just never came in on the parts that would have told you." Tess nodded as they got in. Tony pulled Kate over his arm going around her. As her head rested on his shoulder. Ollie smiled and started the car to head for home.


	21. The Accident

**OK so when I oringinally wrote this I had abby ok what happened I've added some bits to make it a bit more like it should have been.**

* * *

The accident

Ollie pulled up at the traffic lights laughing at something Tony had said.

"You're a pig you know that pig, PIG and no it doesn't stand for pretty intelligent guy, its stands for the animal bacon is made out of" Kate glared at her boyfriend.

"You know you love me" he said kissing her temple.

"Not at the moment I don't, lights green" Ollie laughed and drove off. Tess continued to laugh at Tony as he tried to get back into his girlfriends good books it wasn't working very well. Kate looked out the window watching the traffic go by.

"Ollie watch out" She screamed, Ollie swerved but didn't see the truck till it was to late they were sent flying the car flipped, over five times before coming to a rest on its roof.

* * *

Gibbs looked up people in front of him; he sighed and told them all to sit down.

"Gibbs what is it?" Abby asked starting to get freaked.

"Tony and Kate have been in a car accident, a four wheel drive pulled out in front of them they swerved but a truck was coming the other way and hit them sending their car flying." Abby fell off her chair crying. Gibbs and Tim rushed to her side.

"Abby, Tony's ok a few broken ribs and a concussion." Ziva sighed

"And Kate?" Ducky asked.

"She had to have surgery she lost a lot blood she has a broken arm and they had to fix her punctured lung she also has some cracked ribs and a shattered knee she's in a drug induced coma so her body can heal." Abby lent into Tim crying her breath was labored and she was wheazzing.

"I can't lose Kate I lost Izzy I can't lose Kate" she muttered to herself.

"Abby she's lucky really lucky she was sitting next to Tony he pulled her closer to him as they swerved, that save her life if she was behind Ollie who was driving she would have died as a pole smashed through the roof." Abby nodded wiping her tears away.

"What about their friends?" she asked her face was deathly white as she lent into her husband.

"I think its Tess is ok, Ollie is in a coma. Tony said not to fly out he'll call again when Kate wakes up" Abby nodded and held onto Tim tighter. Tim swayed a little holding her close not wanting to let her go. he whispered into her ear as their friends got up and walked away.


	22. Waiting

**Ok so we gotta get one thing straight, _four reviews an update no reviews me updating when I feel like it or when I remember._ Those of you on NFA may review in my author board just tell me what one your reviewing.  
Every one else please review!! for those of you who read only you're keeping other stories from those who do review as I have gotten rather sick of it and have been putting some of my other stories on NFA and not here. **

* * *

**Previously On RWB**

Gibbs looked up people in front of him; he sighed and told them all to sit down.

"Gibbs what is it?" Abby asked starting to get freaked.

"Tony and Kate have been in a car accident, a four wheel drive pulled out in front of them they swerved but a truck was coming the other way and hit them sending their car flying." Abby fell off her chair crying. Gibbs and Tim rushed to her side.

"Abby, Tony's ok a few broken ribs and a concussion." Ziva sighed

"And Kate?" Ducky asked.

"She had to have surgery she lost a lot blood she has a broken arm and they had to fix her punctured lung she also has some cracked ribs and a shattered knee she's in a drug induced coma so her body can heal." Abby lent into Tim crying her breath was labored and she was wheazzing.

"I can't lose Kate I lost Izzy I can't lose Kate" she muttered to herself.

"Abby she's lucky really lucky she was sitting next to Tony he pulled her closer to him as they swerved, that save her life if she was behind Ollie who was driving she would have died as a pole smashed through the roof." Abby nodded wiping her tears away.

"What about their friends?" she asked her face was deathly white as she lent into her husband.

"I think its Tess is ok, Ollie is in a coma. Tony said not to fly out he'll call again when Kate wakes up" Abby nodded and held onto Tim tighter. Tim swayed a little holding her close not wanting to let her go. he whispered into her ear as their friends got up and walked away.

* * *

Waiting

Tony sat beside Kate holding her hand it had been six weeks and nothing. She looked like she was just sleeping he caressed the back of her hand before getting up and kissing her head.

"I have to go to the toilet I'll be back in a minute" he said kissing her again.

He walked past Ollie's room unlike Kate there were heaps of machines around him. Kate was breathing on her own they were only waiting to see when she would wake up, with Ollie they didn't know if he would wake up. That's what scared Tony and Tess most.

* * *

He came back to Kate's room a few minutes later. To find a doctor with her she'd woken up.

"Hey baby" he came round to her side taking her hand and kissing her head.

"Do you know who this is?" the doctor asked Kate looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Nah…who is he?" Her doctor sighed writing something down. Kate looked up at Tony who shrugged.

"I was being sarcastic, he's my boyfriend" her doctor nodded.

"Could I take her to see our friends?" Tony asked.

"She can't walk" Tony rolled his eyes and looked down at Kate who laughed.

"I know that I was thinking a wheel chair" Kate laughed as her doctor finally understood what Tony was saying.

* * *

"Hey look who woke up" Tony said pushing Kate in to Ollie's room Tess looked up and smiled at her friend.

"How are you?" Tess smirked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She asked Kate shrugged.

"I'm awake; the doctor said I'm ok, but I wont be walking for a while" Tess smiled her friend looked so different in a hospital gown with her arm in a cast and her knee in a contraption with screws in it.

"You won't be able to go home for a while" Kate rolled her eyes and nodded. Tony rubbed her shoulders and kissed her head.

"Your dad, mum, sister and brothers are not going to like that" he laughed Kate nodded and rested her good arm on his hand.

"If Gibbs has any say we'll be back sooner then we think" Tess looked up at Tony who nodded.

* * *

Jen nodded and Tony came up on screen. Abby squealed making Tony laughed.

"Hey Ab's, there's someone here who wants to say hello he disappeared for a minute then came back with Kate in a wheel chair she had on more normal clothes.

"KATE I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK I WAS SO WORRIED" Kate grinned at how excited her friend was.

"We're finding ways to get you home as we speak" Said Gibbs. Kate looked up at Tony they knew he would say that.

* * *

**Ok so what are you waiting for hit that little button that says review and tell me what you think. little incentive...there is another story to this series but if you insist on being lazy...well only NFA will get it.**


	23. Getting Them Home

**Ha Yes another instalment of RWB Now for those of you interested and for the next chapter dedication come up with a series name for Green and Gold this story and the Prequal Stars and Stripes Forever which will come out as soon as this story is finished. Go on get your brains working come up with some thing witty !! now onto the story!!...**

Getting them home

"I wont let her fly" said Kate's doctor he looked a the man on screen who rolled his eyes.

"She has a punctured lung she couldn't fly for a while any way." Gibbs just looked a the doctor.

"She's been there for what two months?" The doctor nodded.

"Two months ago she had a punctured lung now she has a healing one, we have better doctors over here she'll get better treatment here, she's a federal agent here there she's not." The doctor looked over at Tony and Kate who were sitting behind her they smirked at her, letting her know she wasn't going to win with this easily.

"He's not going to give up is he?" they shook their heads.

"Gibbs gets what Gibbs wants" said Kate Tony nodded.

"There has been only one time he didn't, and even when he was fighting it he knew there was no use he needed another agent not that he wanted one" Gibbs smirked at how well the two agents behind the doctor knew him.

"I can't let her fly no one will take her like that." Gibbs smirked.

"I can have her flown back if that is what you are worried about. I'll have some of the best doctors on hand for the whole flight. She'll be in better hands then she is now." The doctor scoffed.

"They're on their way now."

"What you were going to take them even if I said no, how is that- what is that?" but Gibbs had disappeared. She turned to Tony and Kate who were smirking.

"Is he always like that?" she asked.

"Worse" they replied.

* * *

That afternoon a plane arrived to take them home. Two of the doctors on board where experienced doctors and knew not to piss of an agent, the third however was an intern and a cocky one at that. As one of the older doctors sat next to Kate to make sure that she was comfortable the whole flight and nothing went wrong. The young intern pushed Tony out of the way and went to sit on the other side of Kate. The two older doctors shared a look that could only mean trouble for the young man.

"I'm not a baby you know, I can sit in a chair by my self. I've been doing since I was two." Tony smirked.

"Never the less you need to be watched," Said the young doctor.

"What sitting in front of me doesn't count as you watching me?" Asked Kate raising an eyebrow the two older doctors smiled but said nothing.

"You can fight all you want miss Todd but I have to sit next to you."

"First off it's Agent Todd, and second to watch a person wouldn't it be better to sit in front of them then beside them?" Kate asked glaring at the man standing in front of her. he as about the same age as her.

"Well- uh- it would at times but for this flight-

"My boyfriend will be sitting beside me unless you want to be castrated half way through this flight" the two older doctors chuckled.

"uh- well that's a bit inappropriate to say to a doctor" Kate sighed then smiled sweetly.

"Its-Uh- not a good idea to piss off some one who used to protect the president, and still is able to shoot first ask questions later" The young doctor moved and let Tony sit down.

"Katie it's not nice to scare the people who are here to help you" he said kissing her head.

"And it's not nice for interns to insinuate they know everything." Tony chuckled and rested his head on hers.

The two standing doctors sat down and buckled up. The older doctors smirking at the young intern who had been bought down a notch or two.

"thank you he'll be easier to teach now" said the doctor sitting next to her Kate shrugged.

"no problem."


	24. The Angry Father

**I know I haven't updated in a while so I'll do two chapters but come on the reviews are the things that get the stories flowing you review I'll update every writer says it so please review. **

* * *

Robin watched as the plane landed. He was going to kill Tony he was ment to watching out for his little girl. He was ment to take care of her.

"Robin please don't go and do something stupid. Kate will not forgive you if you do" said Rachel touching her husbands arm.

"He was ment to look after her. Instead they end up in a car crash. I'm going to kill him, slowly and painfully." He watched as Tony wheeled Kate off the plane.

"If he even touches her I'll cut every limb off." Rachel sighed and looked at the person beside her.

"I'm with dad on this one" said Jess. Rachel looked out to her daughter's boyfriend who didn't know what he was in for.

* * *

"He's gonna kill me, no wait he's going to slowly and painfully take my limbs off with a pocket knife that has rusted." Said Tony as he looked up to see Kate's family waiting for them, Kate sighed.

"He won't do anything. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't Ollie's fault it was that dam four wheel drives fault. Besides I'm a grown woman I'll pick the people I want to see and you happened to be one of them. If my over protective father can not handle that he can go jump." Kate rested her hand on Tony's.

"I love you, no matter what he says I want you around." Tony nodded and swallowed hard as they came to the gate.

* * *

Jess stepped up pushing Tony away and taking the wheel chair her sister was in. Kate hit the breaks.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked looking back at her sister.

"Getting you away from him" her sister said glaring at Tony. Tony knew better then to fight with her family he sighed and walked away.

"No Tony wait." Said Kate turning around he looked at her.

"I need you" she said looking him in the eye.

"What you need Kate is your family, you don't need me you never have." She could see he was holding back tears as he turned and started walking again.

"That's where you're wrong. I do need you, I always have. And I need you now more then ever. Tony don't walk away please you're the only one who can help me through this." She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face.

"Kate I said I'd look after you, that I'd never let anything happen to you and look at you now. You deserve more then I can give to you" Tony walked up to her kneeing in front of her.

"I love you with all my heart you know that, but what you need right now is something I can't give you where your family can." He kissed her temple and got up to walk away. But Kate grabbed his arm. Tony turned to her.

"Don't make this harder then it already is, Katie, please I love you but if I stay here your father is going to kill me, then Gibbs will be after him as will Abby I don't want you to have to go through that. Please just let me go Kate" a tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto her leg. She nodded and kissed his hand.

"I love you" Tony nodded and placed a sweet soft tender kiss on her lips before getting up and walking away.


	25. My choice not yours

**Did you know the more you review the faster this story finishes and you get the next one which is the sequal to this one...Just thought you'd like to know.**

* * *

Jason looked over at his sister who was sitting by her room window looking out side. Even though she was in the best hospital, with the best doctors and in the best room money could buy his sister was far from happy. She was a prisoner of their father, who choose who she saw and when. No one from NCIS had come according to what Jess had said. But Jason knew their sister and father better then that. NCIS had not been told where she was. More specifically Tony had not been told. Jason watched for what seemed like the trillionth time that day as Kate wipe away the tears in her eyes before they fell, not looking up when her mother entered the room.

"How is she?" Rachel asked sitting next to her son. Jason only had to look at her to give her the answer.

"I've tried talking to him but he wont budge, he had this firm belief Tony did this to her." Jason nodded and got up walking over to his sister.

"Kate you have to eat something" Kate shook her head.

"Thanks Jason but I'm not really hungry at the moment maybe later," sighing he got and walked back to his seat.

"How long has she been there?" Jason looked up from the spot on the floor.

"Since she woke up, she gets me to help her into the chair and she sits there all day" Rachel nodded and looked up as Jess, Trent and Marcus walked in.

"Caitlin you know it's such a beautiful day out side lets go for a walk." Jess had a false smile plastered in her face.

"Touch the handles of this chair and you'll be band from stepping foot into this room again." Kate snapped glaring at her big sister.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your big sister?" Kate wheeled her chair around to face Jess.

"You are not my big sister. The Jess I grew up with would have fought dad, would have tried to get him to see reason. Not agree that the car accident that I was in was my boyfriends fault. He was in the back with me Jessica, he's the reason I am alive did any one of your highly priced; ass wipe doctors tell you that? Tony is the reason I am here. If I had not been sitting in the middle next to him and in the seat behind my friend Ollie; like I was ment to I would be dead right now as a pole would have sliced me in half." Every one could see that Kate was only just starting. And by the look in her eyes this had been building for days.

"Oh don't be silly if you were sitting where you were ment to none of this would have happened" Jess laughed Kate didn't budge she folded her arms and glared at her sister.

"Was it you who came who came looking for me last year? No. Was it you who found me when I was knocked out at work? No. Would you defend me against your friends? No you never have. Was it you who said they'd hit the person who hit me in a bar if I saw them again? No. Was it you who saved my life in that car accident? No it wasn't you none of if was. But and here's the funny thing. The one person you all hate is the one person I can't live with out. The one person I trust the most the one person who could answer yes to all those questions. And now I can't see him because you won't shut up and listen to me for one Bloody second! I'm not ten years old any more I can look after my self and when I need help I'll ask. I didn't ask for your help I asked for Tony's. But silly me to think that Robin, Trent, Marcus and Jessica Todd would actually listen to me for a change. The only two people who listen to me in the room are mum and Jason." Kate closed her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm her down.

"Look who I found Katie-Lyn" said Robin walking in with Kate's high school boyfriend. Kate looked up she looked angrier then ever.

"I hate that name I have always hated that name. It's Kate, Caitlin if you must and if your names are Rachel Todd, Jason Todd, Tony DiNozzo or Abby Scuito you can call me Katie. But if you are not any of those four people you call me Kate. I don't care if you're my father. I have hated that name since you started calling me it when I was six." Robin Todd looked at his daughter like he always did like she was still a little girl.

"Stop looking at me like that. I am no long a kid, I live on my own, I have my own house, my own car. I work a sometimes very trying job but I have one. You can no longer set up who I go out with and when. You haven't been able to do that since I was fourteen. Stop doing it now. Stop treating me like a baby and tell my boss, friends and boyfriend where I am" Jess laughed and patted Kate on the head as her doctor walked in.

"Don't touch me Jessica and don't pet me like a dog. You might treat your kids like that but don't treat me like that I won't take it. You and dad think you know what's best for me well you don't your not me. Only I can decide that and it was a few months ago that I decided Tony was best for me. Now one of you go out there call him and tell him where I am." Robin shook his head at his two eldest sons.

"Jason could you please call Tony for me?" Jason nodded and got up.

"Go and you'll never step foot in my house again." Jason looked at his father.

"No offence or anything dad but you and your beer guzzling ex-marine buddies don't scare me. Kate's contacts on the other hand…" Jason pushed past his father.

* * *

"I won't let him in this room" said Robin looking at Kate as Jason walked back in saying that Tony and her friends were on their way.

"You don't have a say in the matter. Last I checked it was mum's signature on the checks for my room not yours." Kate said folding her arms.

"Kate honey I love you and I will be there for you one hundred percent but please don't make me a tug of war object" Kate nodded.

"I will choose who I want in my room. And Tony is one of them if you can't live with that fact. I suggest you leave" Robin glared at her before looking round the room them leaving with Jess, Trent and Marcus following him.


	26. Telling the Truth

**Well it seems that no one wants to read the sequal. oh well if you know where Crazy Tatie lives you have no need to worry. **

* * *

Tony walked up to the reception desk and asked where Kate's room was.

"Name?" asked the male nurse.

"What why do you want my name?" the nurse looked up.

"There is a list of people that Kate doesn't want to see if you are on that list I can not tell you where she is nor can I let you see her. However if you are on the list of people she wants to see I can tell you and show you were she is" sighing Tony looked back at the people behind him.

"Ok my names Tony DiNozzo do you want my friends names as well?" the nurse frowned.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You're on both lists" he looked up as someone handed him something. Rolling his eyes as he read it he then looked up at Tony and smiled.

"Ok I'm guessing your NCIS" Tony nodded

"She's in room 1224. I would show you but I have rounds to do. If you want to wait an hour I can show you then" Tony shook his head.

"I think we can find it"

* * *

Kate looked up as Trent walked back into her room she rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"I thought I told you to leave" Jason got up but Trent held up a finger.

"Kate you didn't even let me say what I was here to say" Kate turned and looked at her eldest brother.

"What?" she asked harshly.

"I'm on your side. You might not remember this I think the two of you were five, six at the time. He did the same thing to me. I'd been hurt playing football. I was in hospital for six months. Ellie and I had just gotten engaged. But he wouldn't let her see me saying it was her fault that I was in hospital. Ellie hadn't even been there. She'd been looking after the two of you while he and Rachel took Jess to a pool party." Kate looked over at her mother who nodded at the memory.

"Why didn't you say this before?" Kate asked.

"I've learnt not to mess with my sisters when they are pissed off." Kate nodded and smiled at him.

"So can I go find the group of people looking for your room one of them I suspect is that boyfriend of yours" Kate nodded.

* * *

"Excuse me do you know what floor room 1224 is on?" Tony asked what felt like the ten millionth person. As they shook their head he sighed and kept on walking with the rest of his friends behind him.

"Maybe I can help you" Tony spun around to see a man he didn't know leaning against the elevator door.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"Trent Todd, Kate's big brother I've been sent to find the lost group of people wondering around annoying people" he laughed

"I asked you before you said no" Trent sighed.

"You asked me when our dad was behind you I had to say no. But I went and asked my little sister and she wants to see you. Which one of you is Tony?" he asked looking over the group, knowing for sure that the two people up the back were defiantly not Tony.

"I am" Tony said. Trent smiled and looked him over.

"My sister has good taste that's for sure, don't worry I'm not gay but my brother Marcus well he's undecided. Come on Kate's a few floors up"

* * *

Trent walked in front with Tony talking about what happened when they heard Kate yelling they all took off running.

"GET OFF ME, LEAVE ME ALONE HELP!!" they came round to see Marcus holding his sister. Jess stuffing her things into a bag while Robin kept Jason and Rachel away from Marcus.

"Ok this is really low even for you. Marcus put her down now." Trent walked over to his brother knowing he had greater hold on his brother then his father did.

"Now Marcus" Marcus set his sister down on her bed and Tony ran forward to her. Pulling her into a hug and letting her cry.

"It'll be ok Katie" he kissed her head glaring at Robin.

"Jess you have a family of your own who you should be with not doing dad's dirty work. When was the last time your son saw you?" Trent asked his sister knowing that he'd get to her eventually.

"I saw him yesterday." Jess said still packing up Kate's stuff.

"Did he know who you were?" Jess glared at her brother.

"Yes he even said mummy" Trent smiled nodding.

"So you haven't figured out that dad's trying to keep you away from James and Finley. He's never liked James ever; he's put up with him yes but never liked him."

"That's a lie, your only saying that because he doesn't like Ellie or Tony and who ever queer eye is seeing"

"Am I?" Jess looked over at her father who looked away just that little too quickly. She stopped what she was doing.

"So what he's saying is true?" Robin turned around.

"Not entirely. I didn't like him at first, but he's grown on me. That doesn't stop me from thinking you could do better though." Jess sighed.

"Dad I love you and I will side with you on a few things but, you can't choose who we do and don't see who we will or wont marry that's our choice. Look around none of us are kids anymore." Jess put down the bags and looked at Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate. Really sorry, I can't believe I was so much like dad." Kate nodded but she still looked away quickly.


	27. Operation Laughter

Kate had fallen asleep, only to wake up several hours later to find notes on her bedside table from Abby, McGee, Gibbs, her brothers and her mother. Tony was lying beside her fast asleep. She smiled and pulled his arm over her as she laid there listening to his breathing watching his chest rise and fall. It was relaxing and soothing knowing he was there and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She looked out the window now she saw what a great view she had. Before she'd only been staring into space not really paying attention to the view. She jumped slightly when she felt him kiss the side of her neck.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" said Tony coming up onto one elbow.

"That's ok I was off in a world of my own. How long have you been asleep?" she asked sitting up.

"I don't know a couple of hours I guess. I got off the phone with Stacie, and every one had left. She and my aunt are coming out here again for some reason, they want to come and see you. I said I'd ask seeing they'll never get through other wise." Kate smiled. She liked his Aunt and cousin. They were nothing like the stories of what he had told at work about his family and they seemed to really care about him.

"Sure find out when they are coming and we'll put them on the list you could do with a good tease any way" Kate laughed as he playfully and lightly pushed her.

"See there's the annoying younger sister I know and most of the time love," said Jason walking into her room.

"I could say a few things about you as well Jason watch out little brother" Kate poked her tongue at him before turning her attention once again back to Tony.

"If I can, we have to go to Rob's when they are here" Kate said smirking at Tony, using a name only he would know as to get her snooping little brother out of the conversation.

"Do we have to, they'll all be there and I don't want a repeat performance of last time" Tony sighed laying back and looking over at Kate.

"Tony think about it. If you go back with the same girlfriend in tow they'll know you have changed. And they may remember I said may grow up some what." Tony nodded.

"Seeing me there would give them all a bit of a shake up, and seeing you would make them fall over and die with shock, but then I'd have to hire new people and teach them. It would be sooo annoying…but totally worth it" he grinned sitting up and kissing Kate as Rachel and her doctor walked in.

"I take it this is the boyfriend" Kate laughed and pushed Tony away as he tried to bite her nose. Rachel looked over at the doctor and nodded.

"Ok Kate, well I'd like to get some x-rays of how your knee is healing then we'll talk about what needs to be done to get you up and out of the wheel chair, ok" Kate nodded. Her doctor smiled at the obvious change in his patient now her boyfriend was here and her father and sister were not.

"Why don't you come with me and let your mother fix up your room, while your brother and boyfriend say I don't know sneak some real food in seeing today is pasta surprise day. But if any one catches you I didn't say a thing" Kate smiled and kissed Tony before getting into the wheel chair being wheeled off to x-ray.

"Real food that Kate would like…hmmm ok boyfriend what real food would Kate eat?" Jason asked turning to Tony.

* * *

Kate returned to her room a couple of hours later, her mother was sitting there knitting as usual while Tony and Jason were arguing.

"come on its not like she's going to know if you tell me what Rob's is, she'll never know and as her big brother I demand to know what it is and where it is" Tony laughed and folded his arm. He only told people about Roberto's when he wanted to. Kate was his girlfriend, one person he knew he could trust with all his heart. Her younger brother one the other hand…well that was still yet to be seen he'd only spend a few days with the guy.

"Stop trying to bribe my boyfriend little brother" Kate said as her doctor wheeled her into her room. Every one turned around, smiling at her. Kate didn't know what to do or say they seemed to be hiding something but she couldn't quite figure out what.

"What?" she asked. Tony got up and helped her into bed.

"OK so what we got you isn't the worlds healthiest food, but after what you my love have been through I didn't think you'd want anything healthy." Kate looked at the tray in front of her, there was an assortment of junk food all over it.

"Tony, I- she stopped as his finger came to her lip. He pulled something from under the wrappers of all the junk food.

"I'm not that silly" he said handing her the salad.

"I knew you wouldn't want junk food these are just the wrappers of what we had" Kate glared at him.

"You're evil you know that" Tony laughed and kissed her on the head.

"I know but you love me" Kate's doctor laughed and walked out with Rachel as Tony, and Jason went back to arguing.


	28. Out for the Day

**Ok I know its been a while but I have two reasons for that, 1) the lack of reviews and 2) I am having trouble making a chapter in the next story on from this flow properly so i have been stagering the release of this story to give me more time for that reason. I will update more if I get more reviews so you know the drill read it review it. Oh and a little side note for all those writers who are always asking for reviews but never give any...STOP BEING A HYPOCRITE!!**

* * *

Out for the day

Kate sat on her bed, in her white singlet and brown knee length skirt. She was finally getting out of this room. Well only for a day but she was still, massively happy about it. She looked up as Tony walked into her room, unlike every other day where he came in casual clothing suited to hanging round in, he was slightly dressed up. He carried a bouquet of lilies in with him smiling he walked over to her.

"You look stunning." He said before kissing her lightly and handing her the lilles.

"Tony these are beautiful I love them. Could you put them in some water for me?" she asked he nodded and took the old wilted roses out of her vase and poured the old water down the sink, washing out the vase then refilling it with new water before placing the lilies in, and putting it back on the bedside table.

"They're really beautiful Tony" Kate said as he sat down.

"I think I can find something better" he said leaning over and kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back before resting her head on his.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked. Tony grinned and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well this morning nothing special, I thought I'd take you home we'd hang out there for a while be home bodies till ten, then we head over to NCIS seeing Abby said she'd kill me if I didn't plus I have some paper work I really need to get done for Gibbs, so I'll let you hang out with Abby for a couple of hours, while I do that then at one we are meeting up with Aunt Maria and Stacie, at the restaurant for a latish lunch. For how long I don't know, then we'll go for a walk and be back here before six. Which sucks; seeing I wanted to take you out to dinner. Just you and me something romantic…wait I could…yes that might just work" he grinned but didn't let on to what he was thinking.

* * *

Kate couldn't wipe the grin of her face when she saw her small house; it had been so long since she'd seen it. Now she was able to spend a few hours there. This was better then anything her brothers, sister or mother could come up with. She looked over at Tony who parked the car in the drive way.

"What?" he asked looking over at her, she said nothing, she just pulled him closer kissing him.

"Your welcome" Tony whispered getting out. Kate frowned she had three steps at the front of her house how on earth was she going to get up them. She looked up as Tony opened her door.

"Already thought of Katie" he said before she could ask. He undid her seat belt and picked her up, before carrying her over to the door, which was opened by her brother.

"Hey sis, your boyfriends not that silly" said Jason walking out, as Tony carried her inside to the lounge.

"You've thought of everything" Kate said amazed looking around at her home she missed this place so much.

"I aim to please" Tony kissed her nose and walked back to the door taking her chair from Jason.

"See ya Tony" he said walking away.

"Jason wait up" Tony ran out to him, Kate couldn't hear what they were talking about but she guessed it was a surprise as much as she hated them Tony's were always pretty good.

She rested back into the lounge with a smile on her face as Tony walked back inside. He sat down beside her good leg. She smiled at him before he captured her lips in an earth shattering, mind blowing jaw dropping kiss. Her heart jumped as his hand rested on her hip lifting her singlet slightly to caress her skin. She moaned and cursed the thing on her leg. Tony rested his head on hers looking into her eyes.

"Could we get Gibbs to kill that driver in Australia because I really missed you doing that" she whispered kissing him again. Tony laughed.

"I know, if I knew who he was I'd kill him as well." Tony said pulling her into a hug.

"I miss this, us hanging out, here with no one walking in on us and no checkups or tests having to be done. I love Tess and Ollie with all my heart but I really wish we'd never gone to that stupid restaurant" Kate said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek. Tony wiped it away kissing the top of her head.

"I know" was all he said. They sat there for a while till Tony got up.

"Do you want to watch a DVD or something?" he asked. Kate shrugged.

"What I would love to do is make out with you like we used to but I can't, I don't want to do this anymore Tony I- I just want my life back. I hate sitting in that room day after day. I'm going crazy I can't stand it" once she started crying she couldn't stop. Tony walked back over to her and turned her so she was resting her leg on the lounge. He sat behind her his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I know, Katie I know it sucks, I know you hate it. I hate it as well" he held her close as he could while she cried. If he ever found out who that car belonged to he'd put them through hell, more then they could ever imagine.

* * *

Kate woke up to find it was quarter to ten; she spent most of her morning at home asleep. She sighed, then felt Tony playing with her hair.

"How long was I out for?" she asked startling him.

"A couple of hours, do you want to go to NCIS?" he asked she shrugged.

"Nothing will be the same there and everyone will be looking at me, I- I don't think I want to go, could we just stay here till lunch?" Tony nodded kissing her head.

"I can bring that up, if you want to what ever time." Kate nodded. She twisted her neck to look at him.

"I'm sorry I ruined your day off Tony" she whispered.

"Ruined? Katie I would have had to go to work and do paper work if you wanted to hang out with Abby you haven't ruined anything. As long as I'm with you my days are good" she smiled weakly as he kissed her lightly.

"I love you, when I'm with you nothing can be ruined, well apart from moments, but no one can help your brother's bad sense of timing" Kate laughed rolling her eyes.

"See that's the smile I fell in love with" Tony said kissing her again.

"One day you and me, we'll go away somewhere quite, secluded where time doesn't exist. We'll lay on the beach where the waves meet the sand and I'll ravish your luscious lips with kisses that will blow your mind away, while my hand rests on your hip playing with the top of your super sexy bikini" Tony said into her ear, making her blush slightly.

"There will be no brothers with bad timing, no funny looking leg thingies, no hospital rooms and no NCIS, just me and my stunning girlfriend we'll be in a world of our own" Kate smiled and rested her head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Tony" she whispered kissing his neck.

"I love you too baby"

* * *

Maria looked around the car park; her nephew had called and told her that the lunch had been moved up to twelve. So now she was standing out side Roberto's with her daughter looking for her nephew and his girlfriend. She saw him walking up to them; she smiled as she saw both of them. She knew about the accident and what had happened, but she also knew that Tony and Kate were fighters and they'd get through anything.

"Wow you haven't changed a bit" said Stacie as Tony reached them. Tony rolled his eyes and hugged both women.

"well normally it's a year or two between visits not a few months, not that I'm not happy to see you, just it's unexpected." He said as his aunt held open the door while he pushed Kate inside.

"How is your leg coming Kate?" Stacie asked, as she walked in behind Tony.

"It's ok I'd like it to be healing a lot faster then it is, but I guess I could be worse I could be Ollie." Tony nodded they had called Tess to see how he was, but there still had been no change. Kate had then realized as much as her situation sucked, Tess's was worse.

They were seated by a new person some one who hadn't been there the last time they came. Tony helped Kate out of her chair and into the booth. They could have taken a normal table, but Kate insisted on a booth she wanted to be as normal as possible. Tony knew not to argue with her. Maria and Stacie were telling them what they were doing out her again so soon, when Nadine came up to them.

"Tony, you really have to start telling me when you are coming you know that" she said flustered. Tony laughed.

"Well today is a check up. Don't worry not on the wait staff. On the kitchen staff to see if they have grown up a bit, you remember my aunt Maria, Cousin Stacie, and this beautiful women beside me would be Katie, my loving and ultra hot girlfriend." He wrapped his arm around Kate resting his head on her shoulder, while grinning at Nadine.

"I remember. What would you like? I'd do the whole bit but we are short on wait staff today, due to a camp all our high school staff are away" Tony nodded and looked at his aunt and cousin.

"The usual?" he asked. They nodded; Kate said nothing knowing that Tony would choose what ever she would eat for her.

"Same for you Katie?" he asked she nodded he placed the order and watched Nadine rush off.

"are you sure they'll have time to come and see you?" Stacie asked referring to the kitchen staff. Tony nodded.

"they don't normally get the DiNozzo special twice in one year with out warning" He rested his head back on Kate's shoulder as the kitchen door opened and four heads popped out.

* * *

"Do you think it's the same girlfriend or a different one?" asked Dane his friends and co-workers shrugged.

"There's only one way to find out" said Mike pushing Shandra out the door.

"Why do I have to go?" she asked glaring at the men behind her.

"Cause you're a women and he won't hit you" said Dane.

"Very funny" she huffed her friends shoed her off then went back to work.

* * *

"What did I tell you" said Tony as he saw Shandra stumble out of the kitchen door. He laughed as she rolled her eyes and made her way over to them.

Tony pretended to be shocked that she showed up. "Well, I see they are still cowards" he said only slightly looking up at her.

"They think you won't hit me seeing I'm a woman" Tony laughed.

"I've know you my whole life it's more likely that I'd hit you then Dane" Tony muttered pretending he was still fuming with them. He was still mad just not as mad as he had been.

"Look Tony what we did was stupid and dumb and we should never have done it we're sorry, but you don't normally bring your girlfriends here, every other girlfriend you've had, we've seen you at some fast food restaurant with not here. Not with your family and not as feisty as she was" Tony nodded.

"Shandra, one thing it should be as she is, Katie's still feisty and she's still my girlfriend." Shandra nodded and smiled weakly at Kate who nodded.

"I-Sorry Tony I guess we're just not used to this grown up you, we never saw this side of you. Now we do I guess things change" Tony nodded.

"Things are always changing Shandra, doesn't mean you can treat people the way you did. We aren't kids any more and you should tell the three cowards that. Katie can tell you I'm really just a big kid but, there are times and places for that. Me introducing my girlfriend, someone I love and trust enough to bring here isn't a time for that. You know me and you know that me doing that was a big thing. Every other girlfriend I've had I've never told my story too, I told Kate when she was staying with me; we had only just started going out. That's how much I trust her. I love her, and she means everything to me and for the four of you to say the things you said really hurt not just me but Kate as well. If you want to be part of my life, more then you have been; you have to accept that I have changed, not much but I have changed." Shandra nodded.

"I get it and I'll tell them, it was great to see you again Tony." She nodded at Kate and walked away.

* * *

"So is it?" Mike asked as Shandra walked back into the kitchen.

"I bet it isn't probably some one else" commented Kane from the back of the kitchen. Shandra went to her work station and started working.

"Well?" asked Dane looking at her. "Is it the same person or not?" Shandra turned around.

"It's the same person. She'll be around for a while yet, I wouldn't be surprised if, she's the one for him. The things he said about her, well you wouldn't think it was Tony. He's well he's changed not much he said, but he has changed; you only have to see the way he looks at her to tell he really loves her and I mean really loves her." Dane raised an eyebrow.

"Are we talking about the same person here?" he asked.

"If you don't believe me go have a look for your self" she said knowing nothing she could say would change their minds.

"I might just do that, I might help the wait staff and take their entrée's out to them" said Dane picking up the three salads and garlic bread he'd just finished plating.

* * *

Tony hadn't thought that the guys would come out so he was too caught up in talking to his cousin when Dane walked out. He waited for Nadine who was placing their drinks in front of them; to walk away she came over and went to take the salads.

"I'll do it" she rolled her eyes and just looked at him.

"What your short staffed I'm helping." He said innocently.

"More like prying." She muttered and walked away. Tony was poking faces at Kate when Dane walked up to them. "I'm guessing you ordered the garlic bread" he said placing the garlic bread in front of Tony. Tony looked up and rolled his eyes, he should have known that would happen. Kate fidgeted in her seat.

"You ok Katie?" Tony asked playing with her hair.

"I have to go to the toilet" he nodded and got up then helped her into her chair.

"Do you want me to help you, save my cousin walking in and scaring any ladies?" Kate nodded as Stacie got up.

"We'll be back soon" she said pushing Kate's wheel chair.

* * *

Dane was shocked last time they where here, she was standing on both legs and didn't look like she needed any help from anyone. Now she looked completely different.

"It was a car accident when we were visiting friends in Australia. She shattered her knee," said Tony at the look on his friends face.

"And could you wipe that look off your face she hates being in that chair" Dane nodded and placed the salads down.

"I'll see you later" Tony nodded.

Dane walked into the kitchen his friends looked up, "Well?" Mike asked.

"Uh yeah he's changed, Shan did you know about the accident?" Shandra shook her head Dane nodded and went back to work.

* * *

"You told him?" Kate asked as Tony sat down after helping her into her seat Tony nodded and kissed her nose.

"What did your dad say about what happened?" Stacie asked Kate bit her lip and looked at Tony who half heartedly smiled.

"What?" Maria asked Tony took Kate's hand squeezing it and kissing her fingers.

"Uh- he well, I'd rather not talk about him" said Kate quietly looking at her food.

Through out the lunch Maria could see just how much the young couple in front of her had changed. The love was still there, that was clear but the playfulness of both of them had gone. They didn't talk about anything they sat there eating and just enjoying each others company. She didn't like this, in fact she hated it. She rather the couple she met a few months ago the couple who couldn't stop teasing each other, who would laugh at the silliest of things. The couple she had come to love even through being with them for a day, the two people in front of her now were not those people they had changed too much to even see a hint of who they were.

* * *

The lunch ended suddenly when Kate let out a scream. Tony dropped his fork startled then looked at his girlfriend.

"What honey what is it?" he asked smoothing her hair.

"My leg it hurts I don't, know why but, it hurts. Tony make it stop please make it stop" she cried.

"Katie where does it hurt?" Tony asked whipping the tears away.

"I- I don't know it just hurts" Every one was looking at them, now Nadine had come over to see what was wrong, but was held back by Stacie.

"Katie I'm gonna take you back to the hospital ok" said Tony getting up. Kate nodded as he lifted her up.

"Aunt Maria can you grab her chair for me" Maria nodded and grabbed the wheel chair, rushing out after her nephew.

"I'll call as soon as I know anything" Stacie said to Nadine who nodded.


	29. Your Safe, Your Ok and I love you

Tony sat in Kate's room looking out the window, his aunt sat where Rachel normally was. Stacie was sitting on the bed. "She'll be ok Tony, she's a fighter just like you" Tony looked over at his cousin.

"How can you say that? She was ment to be fine, nothing like that was ment to happen, but it did." Tears welled in his eyes and he looked away, they might have been the only family he had left but he wasn't going to cry in front of them. He didn't want to show them how scared he was.

Soon after Kate was wheeled into the room, Tony spun around to see Kate's doctor standing behind her.

"Are they-?

"They're aloud they're family" said Kate quietly. Tony came round and helped her onto the bed before hugging her not wanting to let go but he knew he had to.

"What happened?" he asked.

"It wasn't to do with her leg, it's fine healing nicely well on track to working again like it used to. We think it was a flash back triggered by something. A smell, a noise maybe." Tony nodded.

"Next week we are going to start, some rehab as the brace will be coming off in a couple of days. Kate here should be able to go home in about a month or so, but she'll still need the wheel chair for a while yet. But she'll be able to move around more easily as she won't have the brace restricting her." Tony grinned and kissed Kate on the head.

"Honey that's great news" Kate just nodded.

"Thank you Doctor Adams" with that Adams nodded and left.

* * *

Kate rested her head back and sighed Tony knew that ment there was something on her mind.

"What? I thought you'd be happy to get that thing off your leg, that's what you were saying this morning, and you'll get to go home, no more hospital rooms well; you'll come here for therapy but you'll be able to go home after that. Katie what's wrong?" he asked.

"I know all that, and its great news but, I – well it felt like it was real Tony, it hurt so much well I thought it did. I- I was scared I'd lose my leg or something" Tony nodded pulling her into a hug.

"But you're not going to, even if you did I'd still love you, I fell in love with you as a person not for your legs Katie, your legs are sexy but they aren't the part of you I love the most. That you can't see you can't touch. It's your personality I love the most." Kate nodded and rested her head on his chest sitting there quitely thinking. If only she could find the person who did this she'd make them suffer so badly. She hated them with every fiber of her being.


	30. Making progressslowly

**I know Its been a while since I update but thats your fault not mine, Ya know the drill four reviews and I update if not well then I do it when I do it. Also you might wanna check out a Kate story by the Name of The Ultimate Betrayal written by yours truly and NCISabbylover. Ok now thats over with here chapter 29.**

* * *

The one month mark had come and past, Kate wasn't doing as well as the doctors had hoped in therapy. The fact that her physical therapist refused to let Tony be there might have had something to do with it as Kate wasn't as willing to do things with out her boyfriend present. Tony had also been stuck at work with a heap load of cases, that had come in and Gibbs couldn't give him any time off. If it had been any other person he would have just told Tony this was his job and to get over it, but it wasn't just any other person it was Kate some one close to all of them. If he could have he would have given Tony the time off but he couldn't afford to be another agent down.

"DiNozzo you finished that report yet?" Gibbs asked Tony nodded getting up and handing it to him.

"Just finished it," he said rubbing the sleep out of his eye. Gibbs nodded and looked over it. It wasn't some of Tony's best work but they had been there for five days straight, and Tony had other things on his mind things that were more important to him then case reports. Well it was more a person then a thing. What had happened had put a dint in the whole team, well Ziva seemed to be the only one happy about the new team, she was also finding that a lot of the people she worked with rathered Kate then herself.

"How's Kate?" Gibbs asked, placing the report on top of his own.

Tony shrugged "I haven't spoken to her in a day or so, so I don't know. I'm heading over to see her now any message you want me to pass on?" he asked Gibbs shook his head.

"Ok you know were to find me, if you need me," said Tony Gibbs nodded and watched as Tony headed off to the hospital to his girlfriend. Gibbs doubted he'd seen the inside of his apartment much since they returned.

* * *

Kate glared at the man in front of her, he was evil and cruel and she wasn't going to do what he said.

"You have to do this if you want to walk again" he said for the fifth time.

"No. When you let my boyfriend be here then I will but until then no" Kate folded her arms and looked out the door as Tony walked in looking like he hadn't slept for days.

"You can't be in here" snarled Kate's therapist. Tony looked up the bags under his eyes a clear give away not to mess with him.

"See this gun here," said Tony point to his sig sitting on his belt. The man in front of him nodded. "She has the license to use it with out asking questions. My girlfriends room my girlfriend. I'll come in when ever I like or I'll give it to her and, well from what I heard you're not very liked." Said Tony walking around and placing his badge and sig in the draw of the bedside table; before laying down next to Kate.

"Wake me if he tries to hit on you, if Gibbs calls tell him I'm catching some shut eye" Kate laughed and nodded kissing Tony on the head, as he started to snore lightly.

"See he's here now" Kate rolled her eyes.

"Still not gonna do it" she said picking up the magazine beside her as her brother walked in.

"Look you even have your brother now just do the dam exercise" Kate shook her head.

"No and you know why?" he just looked at her.

"I don't like you, I never have your obnoxious and rude and if I wanted that I'd get my boss be my physical therapist" Jason chuckled as grabbed the magazine off his sister handing her a new one before she could yell at him.

"None of my other patients are like this" he said as Dr. Adams walked in.

"None of your other patients are trained NCIS agents." Adams replied laughing at the sight of Tony.

"Long week?" he asked.

"Three cases, five days no sleep" Adams shook his head.

"That's the life of an NCIS agent, well on Gibbs team anyway" said Kate.

"I have a solution to both your problems. We have a new physical therapist who's worked with special agents before, so I'll be adding Kate to her list and taking her off yours"

"Thank God," both Kate and her therapist said.

"Well at least you agree on one thing" Adam's laughed, Kate rolled her eyes and looked down at Tony he looked so peaceful and angelic. She really wanted to spend time with him, but he looked so worn out she let him sleep.


	31. what happend to ollie ?

**second last chapter thank you's coming up in the next chapter **

* * *

What happened to Ollie

It had been several months since Kate had come back home and she was now slowly walking around, all be it with a walking frame but she was walking. She slowly made her way into the kitchen where she could hear Tony talking to someone. As she came round the corner she found he was on the phone but on the lap top, he looked up and grinned before turning the web cam on her with out her knowing as she still had a little trouble changing surfaces, the squeal of delight, caught her attention and she looked up to see Tess jumping up and down in her seat. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey stranger" she said as she got her footing on the tiles. Tony grinned at her as she made her way slowly to the stool he had ready for her. Once she was seated with Tony's arm around her waist she waited for her Australian friend to calm down.

"I can't believe your walking already, we were told you wouldn't be walking for at least a year, remember that Tony?" asked Tess Tony nodded smiling he kissed Kate's temple and rested his head on hers. Making their friend grin from ear to ear, she loved watching them as Tony brushed a stray hair out of Kate's face and she wiped of bread crumbs from the side of his mouth.

"You two could make a girls heart melt you know that, your just so cute together," she kept on babbling on for a while her friends decided to finish having breakfast while she did.

"Isn't it like one in the morning over there?" Kate asked as her friend took a breath. Tess looked at the time and nodded.

"I'm too wired to sleep so I called the two of you" she said downing what must have been her eleventh coffee since she'd been talking to Tony.

"Well with the amount of caffeine in your system I'm surprise you're not bouncing off the walls." Said Kate as Tony took the laptop over to the dining room table.

"Turn me around I wanna watch Kate again, wow that was weird never said that in a conversation before" said Tess. Kate laughed as she slowly made her way over to the table then sat down.

"So how's Ollie?" she asked Tess smiled.

"That's why I called he woke up yesterday, today for you. He tried to stay up but sleep got the better of him." Kate grinned as she sat down.

"Tess that's great news Abby will be so happy to know he's ok" said Kate she went to say something to Tony to find he was trying to get the jam dot off his nose with his tongue.

"Take a look at the dork I'm living with" said Kate pointing the web cam at Tony Tess laugh so hard she fell out of her chair.

"Are you ok, didn't hurt your self did you?" Kate asked Tess shook her head as she got up.

"Nah I'm fine, but your boyfriends a dork" Kate laughed and nodded, before wiping the dot of Tony's nose and licking her finger.

"Hey I was….

"Not having much luck?" Kate asked smiling cheekily; Tony glared at her but said nothing.

"That's what I thought" she continued to talk to Tess for a while before her friends started to doze off.

"Tess I'll let you go, you really should get some sleep honey, call us later ok" Tess nodded and both of them turned the Camera's off.

"Great news isn't it?" Kate asked looking up at Tony who was still sulking she smiled and shook her head.

"Honey face it you would never have gotten other wise" sighing Tony nodded. They both looked up when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Kate nodded and went on eating her breakfast.

She looked up as Tony walked in with her father. "don't look at me he wouldn't take no for an answer the fact I got a what the hell are you doing here might incline he's still not trusting me." said Tony Kate rolled her eyes and looked up at her father.

"Have you come to spout diatribes about my boyfriend again? If you have turn around now and leave because I have made up my mind and if you ask me to choose him or you I will choose him" said Kate Robin nodded.

"I understand that, and no I haven't come to say anything like that I have come to ask for your forgiveness I know what I did was wrong and I can see now that he loves you, and would do anything for you" Robin sighed when his daughter said nothing.

"I know I don't deserve anything from you any thing at all but all I want you to know is how sorry I am" Kate nodded she wondered had he really changed he like Gibbs hated it with a passion it was one thing he avoided when possible. She looked over at Tony who shrugged.

"Its up to you Katie only you can make that call" he said as if reading her mind it was one of the things she loved about him he knew what she was thinking before she even told him sometimes it was freaky but other times it was just what she needed.

"Ok I forgive you but if you do it again I'll cut you out of my life so fast you wont know what happened" she said Robin smiled and nodded he came over and kissed her on the head before sitting down and joining them for breakfast knowing at least he could learn to like Tony who was sure to become his son in law in the future.


	32. Two years on

**Well here it is the end of Red White and Blue to all of you who reviewed...coughAb'scough you rock I love ya !! To those of you who are too slack to leave a few words I'm sick of you and If I read you I'm gonna start doing the same thing show you how annoying it is when you wanna know what people want to happen. The sequal to this one will be up in the next couple of months should be up before christmas I'm having trouble with one part of chapter four. I have another chapter written I just have to get through this part first. The next story from me will be 'Walk on the wild side.' Which I have almost finished but its gonna be a while till you all get to the end of that one LOL. Anyways to any one who reviewed this story no matter if it was once twice or all the time thank you, your reviews make me wanna write more. you all rock and if I could give you hugs I would so with out further ado I give you the last chapter of Red White and Blue. **

* * *

Abby looked around the room and smiled two and a half years after her daughter had died she had been able to clean out her room. That and due to the fact she was now expecting again she needed to be ready in case she had a boy. This time round she had opted not to know until her son or daughter was born. Life for her couldn't have been any better at the moment she had a loving husband and friends who ment the world to her.

She went to pick up the last box when her husband walked in. "Abby boxes? How many times have I told you not to pick them up?" he scowled her. Abby rolled her eyes and looked at the box then to him.

"Timmy it's a box with soft toys in it I'm sure I could have handled it your getting as bad as Gibbs seriously stop it ok" Tim laughed and nodded.

"Ok fine I'll stop it if you promise me one thing" Abby nodded and looked at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Anything heavier then this you let me carry" he said Abby laughed and nodded kissing the tip of his nose before picking up the box and walking out of the room.

* * *

Tim couldn't help but smile they had finally got their life back on track, they were happy again very happy and he was more then glad to see that Abby was now able to accept the death of her daughter. They would always remember Izzy and who ever was growing inside her would know all about the big sister they would never get to know.

He then thought of his friends and smiled it had been just over two years since the accident and although running long distances was still a little hard for Kate to do in all other aspects she was fine; and extremely happy she and Tony had recently gotten back from their friends wedding. Ollie and Tess had finally been able to get married in their dream wedding. Things were looking good for all of them. Kate had been off her walking frame for a year now, she and Tony couldn't be happier if they tried. The only flaw in the grand design was Ziva although she knew that Tony would never be hers at all that didn't stop his friend making snide comments or sending glares Kate's way. Apart from Ziva life for those at NCIS was perfect. Kate had settled in again and now was good friends with Jen and still the best friend of Abby Tim knew Ziva would eventually come round if not now then maybe someday.


End file.
